Imprint
by iamwallflowerxx
Summary: What if Sam never imprinted on Emily? What if Leah never became a wolf?
1. Your Home

**LEAH'S POV**

"Sam." I ran up to him. He looked bewildered.. But he hugged me..

"Oh, Leah." He said. "I've missed you so." He said.

"Where have you been?" I asked. "You've been gone for two months.. Months Sam. They thought you were dead! Where have you been?" I demanded.

"Leah.. I don't know.. I don't know how to explain this.. It is really weird... I just don't really get it.. I don't know what's going on... I mean I know.. But I really don't exactly get it...." He stammered. I looked down at him.. He was standing there naked. I looked up at him.. He had gotten so tall! And he was so warm.

"Sam." I said, placing my hands gently against his chest. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked.

"Oh, Lee-Lee. Don't worry about me.. I'm fine. No, I'm not hurt. Don't worry about me." He told me. I looked up at him, begging to see if he was lying. "Leah, don't worry. Really.. I'm yours. Don't worry. I won't leave you.. And I'm fine." I pulled off my jacket and handed it to him.

"Come on. We need to get you into some clothes." I told him, pulling him out of the forest and into the house..

"Leah. What about your parents?" He asked.

"They are at the council meeting.. They won't be back for hours." I opened the door and pulled him into the living room.. "You sit." I said, running into Seth's room. Yay, Seth went to the council meeting. I pulled some old sweats out of Seth's bottom drawer. I walked back into the living room holding the sweats. "They might be to small.. But that is really all I have... I stole this from Seth's room." I laughed, handing it to him.

"That will be fine." He smiled at me taking the sweats.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. He laughed.

"Yeah." I turned to go to the kitchen.

"Get dressed." I ordered.. He laughed. ..

I started making a two packs of noodles, then I grabbed a plate. I made garlic toast and put it in the oven..

Then I looked over at the doorway and saw Sam standing there fully dressed watching me.

"Hello, beautiful." He said. He crossed the kitchen and touched my face lightly with his hand.

"Sam. Why are you so hot?" I asked him.

"I don't know! It must be something in my DNA." He joked.

"You know I wasn't talking about that, not that you aren't. You really are. But why-" I took his hand and held it between mine "are you so warm? Are you sick?" I asked him, frowning.

"I don't think so. I feel great.. Better than ever." He smiled.

"Okay.." I muttered, turning back to fix him a plate of noodles. "Go on and eat this. The bread will be done in a minute." I told him, setting the plate down on the table.

"Thanks Lee-Lee." He said, smiling at me. He starting shoveling the food in and I got the garlic bread out of the oven. "Smells great." He said, finishing the noodles on his plate.

"Thanks." I smiled at him and sat down the bread on the table.. .. I sat down in the chair beside him.

He ate everything.. And then he put his arm around me.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you, too.. But Sam you need to go home. You need to go see your mom."

"No." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Sam. Your mom thinks you are dead. You have to go home." I told him.

"I don't want to leave." He begged.

"Sam, just go home. Talk to your mom. Then sneak out your bedroom window, like you always do.. You can come back.. Sneak in my bedroom window! You've done this before. Just do that again."

"Okay, my Leah. But don't go anywhere. Stay right here." He said. I laughed.

"If I'm staying right here, then how will I see you when you sneak in my bedroom window?"

"Okay.. Just stay in this house!"

"I promise." I vowed. He stood up and I fallowed him. We walked into the hallway and stood in front of the door.. He smiled at me and then put his arms around me.

"I love you, Leah." He said.

"I love you, too." I told him. His leaned in and kissed me.. Something was different.. But I didn't have time to dwell on it... A second later he was gone.


	2. The Ledgends Are True?

**SAM'S POV**

I opened the door and saw the familiar living room.. It was warm and bright.. Filled with pictures of me and my mom..

"What?" I heard her call. "Who is it?" She called, as she walked into the room. When she saw me, her face lit up and she ran over to me.. She hugged me and I smiled.

"Sam." She said. I patted her on the back and she looked at me.. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" She asked worried.

"No, mom. I'm fine." _I just want to go see Leah._ I thought to myself.

"Okay then.. Are you hungry?" She asked.

"No.." I answered. "Just tired."

"Okay, then, honey. Go on to bed.." She smiled.

"Night, mom." I said, walking out of the room and down the long hallway to my bedroom.. The door was closed and when I opened it I remembered so many memories of me and Leah right here..

"Night, Sam." She called from the other room.. I closed the door, and then locked it... _No need to come check on me tonight.._ I thought to myself as I locked the door.

I walked slowly to the closed window across the room. As I opened the window, I smiled to myself.. _Time to go see Leah.._Really it killed me to be away from her.. I missed her so much... .. I jumped out of the window and ran through the forest. Leah was waiting. I pushed faster and soon enough I was outside her window, smiling to myself.. I quietly opened the window and jumped inside.

She was lying on her bed staring up at the cieling.. She hadn't even noticed me.. So I walked over to her bed and jumped on her. She gasped and then smiled.. Yeah she looked as happy as I felt...

* * *

**LEAH'S POV**

"Sam." I laughed. He was smiling. "That was fast. You aren't neglecting your mother, are you?" I asked.

"No. I just told her I was tired. So she sent me to bed.." He laughed, leaning in and kissing me sweetly.

"Oh, Sam." I laughed at him.

"I love you, Leah." He kissed me again.. Ha.. That is so weird... Something is different.. Wonder what..

He pulled me closer to him and cradled me to his chest.... He was still wearing the old sweats and they were so soft.. But I could still feel his skin burning skin through the shirt..

"Go to sleep, love." He said.

"Sam. Are you all right? Really?" I asked.

"Leah, I couldn't feel better. I couldn't be better! I'm great and you and I both need some sleep.. You, my deer, look like you haven't slept much lately.." He laughed.

"Well, I haven't." I answered. "Night."

"Sleep well." He responded. I closed my eyes and felt him hug me closer to him. What was different with him today? He seemed so worried about losing me. Like he knew something I didn't....

-

The pail light of the day woke me and I looked around.. Sam was gone.. But on my nightstand there was a single peace of paper folded in half.. _"Leah,"_ He had wrote.

_Good morning, love. I went home to talk to my mom.. Or at least make her think I was there all night.. I'll be back soon.. Love you, Sam._ I smiled.

"That's my Sam." I sighed.

* * *

**SAM'S POV**

I ran home and jumped into my window.. Now.. Change clothes.. Talk to mom... Go back to Leah.

"Fast. Make this fast." I muttered to myself, opening my closet door and pulling out a pair of jeans and a white polo shirt.. I changed and smiled to myself... The doorbell rang and I heard mom open the door downstairs..

"Hello, Mrs. Uley." It was Old Quil.. Huh. Wonder why he was here.. I opened my door and started down the stairs.

"Oh, my. I have the best news. My Sam. He came back last night.." She said, just as I walked into the room.

"Well, hello Sam." Old Quil said. I walked over to him and shook his hand. He looked at me stunned and then smiled at my mom.. "Would you mind if I borrowed Sam for a little while?" He asked.

"No. Just promise me that you'll bring him back." She said.

"I will." He vowed.

"Then go on." She told us.

"Okay, thanks. Come one, Sam." He said, walking out of the living room and out the door. Once we were outside, he began to walk to his truck.

"Where are we going, sir?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you Sam." He said and gestured for me to get in the truck.

I got in and he started slowly driving down the road.

"Sam. Where exactly have you been?" He asked.

"Um.. That's hard to explain." He frowned at me.

"Sam.. Are you a were wolf?" He asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Sam. Either you are a were wolf or you have some deathly disease."

"What do you mean a wolf." I asked, but slowly the pieces started to make sense... I hadn't been me.. I had been an animal.. I just never knew what.. I hadn't know why.. I was just so mad that I couldn't ever get back to my human self. "Wait. Yes. I am."

"Sam. Do you even know what has happened? Or what this means?" He asked me.

"No." I answered.

"Sam. You are the first. When you get angry.. You become a wolf.. But you can learn to control it.. The other thing is that you aren't aging.. Not until you stop phasing.. And then there is imprintion and stuff...." He trailed off.

"Wait.. I'm not aging? And what is imprintion?" I asked bewildered.

"Sam.. You aren't aging.. You won't start aging until you stop phasing.. Until you find the restraint to stop phasing..." He said, looking at me to make sure I was fallowing. "And then imprintion. Imprintion is when. Well, when you imprint.. You feel like that girl is what is holding you to this Earth.. Like gravity holds any other person to the Earth. That one girl is your soul mate. The one person you are meant to love. Who are meant to be your wife." He explained.

"Wait.. What is it like?" I asked. LEAH?

"Well, son I haven't experienced it.. I was never a wolf, but I hear that it is the strongest love you can ever have. It is truly beautiful. And gravity no longer holds you to Earth. That person does.. You want more than anything for them to be happy and you want to be near them.. But I don't really know from experience.. You just know. You know the moment you see them." He looked at me curious. "Why are you so interested in imprintion?" He asked.

"Because.. I think. I think I imprinted." I muttered.

"On who?"

"Leah."


	3. The Truth Comes Out

**LEAH'S POV**

"Sam.." I muttered as he kissed me. "Where have you been?" I asked.

"Oh. Old Quil caught me... Leah we need to talk. He told me I needed to tell you.. So, Leah. Please just listen." He begged and took my hand sweetly.

"Sam. Don't worry.. I don't care. I'll still love you no matter what." I promised. He sighed and then touched my face with one large, heated hand his fingers hovering gently over my skin.

"Leah. You know the old legends?" He asked.

"Yeah.. What about them?" I asked confused.

"You know that one that talks about us being descended from wolves?" He asked, watching my face carefully.

"Yes. Sam, just tell me." I begged.

"Leah. It's true. I'm a wolf.. That's why I'm so warm and Leah.. I've.. I've imprinted on you." He said. I was definitely lost.. And he could see that in my face. "Leah it means that I've found my soul mate in you."

"Found?" I asked.

"Yeah. Leah, you're my soul mate. And I think we already knew that.. But still. He told me to tell you. And he told me to tell you that you might be in danger.. He told me that I could hurt you. Not on purpose. But if I got to angry and phased. If you were to close.. Leah. He told me to warn you. And I'll go away if you want.. I sware. I won't mess with you. I'll leave you alone.." He started to get up off of my bed but I pulled him back down. I wrapped my arms around him and put my head in his chest.

"Sam. Don't leave me." I begged. "Please. Don't go."

He rubbed the back of my head. "I won't. If you don't want me to go, then I'll stay. As long as you want me to." He kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks." I muttered. He held me there for hours.. "I love you, Sam." I said, finally.

"I love you too." He said, simply. "Always will." He kissed the top of my head and then sighed. "Sleep time."

"I don't want to sleep." I muttered, but seconds later I was sleeping in his arms.

-

"Leah?" He whispered in my ear. I was still half way asleep when felt his warm hands on my face, stroking it gently.

"Er.." I mumbled. My eyes opened slightly and saw him laughing at me.

"Huh. I thought you didn't want to sleep." He laughed.

"Want and need are two very different things." I countered. "And in some way they are the same." I told him. Then I took his chin between my fingers and kissed him.

"I see what you mean." He laughed at the face I made when he broke off the kiss.. "Oh, Leah." I had just now come to about the rest of the room.. Pale green light was escaping the window and I was on my bed with his arms holding me.. They were so warm... It made me feel safer than ever..

"Did you sleep?" I asked.

"Yes. I did. Just woke up a minute ago." He told me. I lay my head down on his chest and he sighed. "I love you, Leah." He kissed my forehead.

* * *

**SAM'S POV**

"Sam." She begged and looked up at me. The look in her eyes was nothing but pure terror. "What's wrong with you?" She begged. "Are you okay? Where you having a bad dream?"

I thought about that.. What had I been dreaming about seconds before? Honestly I couldn't remember if I had been dreaming.. Much less what I had been dreaming about... .

"I.. I don't remember.." I stuttered.

"Oh.. You were thrashing around and moaning and your face....." Her voice broke at the word face and she started to cry. "It was like you were in agony.."

"I'm okay." I told her, hugging her closer to me. "I'm fine. I promise." She shuddered.. "What is it?" I asked, but she only shook her head. "Leah. What happened? What's wrong? What can I do?" I asked. I felt so.... Helpless... Yeah, I felt helpless.. I had to stop it. Whatever it was. She had to feel safe...

"I just can't get the picture out of my head..." More tears poured out of her eyes. "It was so horrible.. You looked so..... So agonized.." She cried even harder.. . "I just.. I can't see anything other than that.. Just the picture of you lying there crying out.. And all... It won't go away.." She buried her head in my chest..

"Leah... Look at me." I begged. She looked at me and I put my hands on either side of her face.. . I had to make the pain go away. "I love you. And I am fine. Leah. How can I make it go away?" I asked. She smiled slightly..

"I don't know, Sam." She buried her head in my chest again.

"I think I might know." She looked up and I kissed her.. "Give you another image.. Maybe it'll force the bad one out.." I pulled my shirt off and she frowned.

"No, Sam."

"Leah. Anything to help you. Anything to make the pain go away." I told her.


	4. Together Forever?

**Hey guys!! **

**Thanks for reviewing.. AND PLEASE CONTINUE READING.. **

**.. Hope you enjoy the chapter.. And please, please, please review.. :)**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

**LEAH'S POV**

* * *

"Leah.." He muttered. I came to and felt his arms around me..

"Sam." I frowned.. My memory was coming back, slightly as I woke up.... "Oh my God." I shrieked.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hi." I answered. He frowned at my tone of voice.

"I guess your better.. But you seen angry." He guessed.

"The image is gone. But I feel bad." I answered.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't take your agony. I want you to be happy.. Not upset.." He said. I still hadn't found him.. Where was he? I turned in the bed and felt the sheets rub against my bear skin. Huh.. That feels weird.. . But then I found him.. He was frowning and looking up at the ceiling.. He was under the sheet, but I could see his bare chest and I lost my train of thought.

"Sam."

He didn't look up, so pulled myself on top of him and looked at him.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"No." He answered, looking me in the eye for the first time. "Never. I love you, Leah. I just don't want you to be mad at me.. I feel like I raped you." He looked away from me.

"Sam. It's not that." I touched his chest gently, running my fingers down his chest. "I don't in any way regret or wish I hadn't made love to you.. I just feel like we should have waited...." I kissed his neck and then looked up at him. "Sam.. Look at me." I begged. He looked at me and smiled.

"So. You aren't mad at me?" He asked.

"No. Not at all." I lay my head down on his chest and he put his arms around me. "I love you, Sam."

* * *

**SAM'S POV**

Wow. The effect of Leah's pain on my had been amazing.. Heartbreaking.. I felt her pain times ten.. All I had wanted to do was make it go away..

And then when I thought I had found a way.. I just couldn't help myself from trying.. Anything. I would have done anything.. . Anything to stop her pain.

Now I lay her with her in my arms and she loved me and she wanted me and she wasn't mad at me.. This is the best moment in my life.... Best. Happiest. Greatest.

We were in love. She loved me and I loved her. It would all be okay.. I would take care of her and we would be together forever.. Or however long _our_ forever is.. I hope it's long and blissful and we can stay together and be happy.. I would make that my goal. To take care of Leah. To make Leah happy. As long as the world allowed me to have her. To have my life, my all...

"Sam?" She asked. "What..?"

"Oh. Sorry.. Just thinking.." I said, smiling at her.

"Don't think... Just kiss me, Sam." She begged.

"I can't argue with that." I laughed.

"Well, then do it." She begged. "Kiss me, Sam."

Anything. I laughed quietly to myself.

"What's funny?" She asked.

"Nothing." I answered. Before she could reply, I pulled her in and kissed her gently. Quickly the kiss turned more passionate and I remembered the fact that there was nothing but a sheet between our two naked bodies..

She must have noticed this at the same time, because she broke the kiss and smiled at me. "We really should get dressed.." She laughed. "But. Hold that thought." I laughed with her and silently thanked her parents for taking Seth and going to see family in Seattle.... I sat up and she reached for her clothes. I stood to get mine, which had fallen onto the floor... I slowly grabbed my boxers and put them on.. Then I sat down on the edge of the bed and watched her put her clothes on.. She was blushing slightly, so I turned away and pulled my pants off the floor. I slipped them on and then reached for my shirt.. But I felt her hand gently touch my back.. I turned and saw that she was wearing nothing but her bra and panties and that she was smiling at me.

"Sam... Leave the shirt off.. You look sexy." She laughed at the way it sounded..

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now.." She muttered, pulling me down on top of her.. "Where were we?"


	5. Vampire

**LEAH'S POV**

Everyone is so happy... 'Sam's not dead, Sam's not dead.'

And it is in every way the best news I will ever get in my entire life. But now everything has changed so very drastically.

Christmas is coming and Sam was never not around (not that I mind.) the only time he isn't here is when he is at home.. And that didn't happen much.

Right now he was at home. He had just left.. He had to pretend like he wasn't spending the night in my bed every night.. His mom wouldn't like that.

So I got dressed and slowly made my way down the stairs. Mom was making breakfast and Seth was eating (big surprise).

"Hey, honey." Mom said, as I sat down at the kitchen table.

"Hey mom." I looked over a Seth, smiling. "Hungry, Seth?" I asked.

"Yeah." He answered me.

"You hungry, Lee-Lee?" Mom asked.

I shrugged. "Not really. I think I'll just go hang out by the beach." I told her.

"Okay. Have fun." She told me.

I walked out the door and slowly down the the beach.. It was quiet and cold on the beach... No one was outside and it didn't look like anyone would be coming either... The sky was filled with clouds, and I couldn't see the sun anywhere. It wasn't dark, but shadowy and the light was slightly green..

I snuggled into the sand and smiled. The sand was cold on my hands and I found myself drawing small hearts in the cold sand.. Love makes a girl do strange things.

"Leah?"

I turned and laughed at him. Sam was standing in the sand without a shirt halfway down the beach..

"Hey." I said.

He walked over to me and sat down in the cold sand beside me. "Hey." He said, leaning in. He kissed me for a moment and then I pulled away..

"You are so warm." I told him.

He laughed. "Is that supposed to be a complement?"

"Yeah.. It feels nice." I told him, laughing.

"Glad to be of service." He replied.

I looked out into the water and smiled to myself. "Beautiful." I told him.

"Not really." He said, laughing.

I looked over at him. He was staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said, laughing. "It's just, well. I don't know, Leah." He gazed out at the water and I fallowed his gaze. "Oh, God." He said, looking alarmed.

"What?" I asked.

"Vampire." He said, standing up. He pulled me up by my hands, that he was still holding, and pulled me behind him. "Don't move." He told me.

"Sam. Be careful."

I couldn't see what was coming, and I really didn't know what to look for.. I just looked where he was looking, far off in the water. After a moment I saw something coming. It must have been the vampire.. This creature was inhumanly beautiful and was swimming way too fast to be a human.

"Leah." He whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Sam." I told him, scarred now.

"So I'm going to take care of you." He continued. "Don't be afraid, now, love. It'll be okay." He dropped my hand, as the vampire neared us. "I'll take care of you. Just don't be scarred." He was looking away at the foreign vampire.

As the vampire stocked closer to us, I saw Sam's shoulder's tremble.

"No. Stop right there, Leach." Sam said, talking to the vampire who was standing in the edge of the water. Now it was closer enough for me to see that this was a male vampire that stalked toward us.. His hair dark and his eyes gold. "You have no business here. This is Quileute land. Leach land is on the other side."

"Peace, wolf." The vampire called to Sam. "I am just passing through, going to the Cullen land. This is the only way I know to go. Will you let me pass in peace?"

"I will escort you to the border. But the Cullen's will be able to take you back. You won't be needing to cross back over, there won't be any mercy." Sam commanded.

The vampire nodded. "Thank you, very much. I will not return home this way. I'm sure the Cullen's will asist me in getting home. Thank you, yet again." The vampire said.

"Stay there for a moment." Sam called to the vampire. Sam turned to me. "Leah. You need to go home, okay?" He commanded, but added the question so he wouldn't sound rude.

"Okay, Sam. But be careful." I told him.

"I'll be right back." He promised me. "Go on now." He told me.

I turned without a word and started running home, suddenly nervous. I ran as fast as could, which wasn't that fast. After a moment I was standing outside my house, panting. I stood there for a moment until I was breathing normally, and then I opened the door and walked inside. There was a note on the kitchen counter from my mom.

_Leah, Seth and I went to Billy's for the afternoon. Love you. Mom._

I walked, slowly out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch in the living room.. I hadn't started panicking yet, but I knew it was coming. I knew any moment now I would stop breathing and start crying and Sam would find me in total meltdown.

Great.

* * *

**SAM'S POV**

I waited until I heard Leah's door close, to turn back to the vampire who was still standing on the edge of the water. "Come." I commanded. I started running through the forest, as fast as I could run, and the vampire was able to keep up.

After about three minutes We were at the boarder, so I stopped and turned to him. "We are at the boarder now. You are free to go.. The land on this side of the line is the Cullen's you should be able to find your way.. Now be on your way."

"Thank you." The vampire said. "I will be on my way."

The vamp turned and ran through the forest away from our land.

I turned and ran full speed to Leah. I knew no one was in her house. I knew she was alone. And I didn't want her to be.

"Leah." I cried as I opened her front door and found her on the couch crying hard.

I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "What's wrong?" I begged.

"I'm sorry. I was in the middle of a panic attack." She told me, pulling herself together.

"Love, I'm okay. Don't worry." I begged.

She sat up in my arms and looked in my eyes. "I'm so sorry you had to see that Sam." She told me, reaching up to kiss me. "I was scarred."

"Don't be." I told her. "I can take care of myself. I'm just worried about you." I told her.

"I can't help it, Sam" She told me, reaching up to kiss me again. "I love you and I can't help but think of you not coming back."

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long, guys.. :) Thanks for putting up with my absence. :) PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Just a Dream

**LEAH'S POV**

_I could feel the darkness closing in on me. _

_Sam standing across the clearing, between us a tall, male vampire stood. The vampire was standing facing Sam, away from me. I felt helpless indeed, and when five more tall, dark vampires appeared surrounding Sam, I quivered. _

_Was there nothing I could do?_

_Really was there no way I could save him?_

_"Sam?" I called out to him. I couldn't see him anymore. I couldn't see Sam and I needed to. I needed to see him. "Sam." I begged. _

_"Leah, run!" He called to me, and the circle of vampires surrounding him closed in. _

_"No. I won't leave you." __I said, running to the crowd of vampires.. I tried, without any luck, to push them apart. They wouldn't. They wouldn't move. I couldn't see him. I couldn't save him. I couldn't stop them from hurting my Sam. They might be hurting him now.. I can't do anything. There was nothing I could do, and I mean nothing, I could do. Nothing. I was human. And I can't do anything. There was nothing my feeble human body could do to save him._

_"Leah, stop. Run, Leah. Get yourself out." He begged._

_"No. I. Won't. Leave. You." I told him, still trying desperately to pry the vampires away from each other._

_"RUN." He told me._

_"NO." I was frantic now. I could hear him crying out. _

_"Leah." He stopped breathing._

_I felt the hot tears run down my face and I let my sobs escape. It didn't matter anymore. The whole reason for my existence was gone....._

"Leah?" Sam asked.

"Sam?" I asked, trying to find him.

"Leah I'm here." He told me.

"Oh, Sam." I said, when I finally found him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, worried.

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream.. Just a bad dream." I repeated. He held me tighter.

"It's just a dream, Leah." He told me. "It'll be okay. I won't let anything get you." He promised.

"Not me." I told him.

"If not you, then who?" He asked.

"You." I told him. "Just a dream." I repeated.

"I'm here, Leah. It's okay. I'm okay." He told me, again. "Just a dream." He held me, so tight, protective.

"I love you, Sam." It was the only thing I could say, because I knew I couldn't live without him. I knew that I couldn't bear it if I lost him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.. And REVIEWING. Don't stop. PLEASE.. :)**

**Thanks again. **

**---**

**Leah4Life**

**PS: I know it's short but I like this for a chapter.. :)**


	7. Mary Christmas

**LEAH'S POV**

Sam hadn't calmed down after my freak out, but he tried to hide it from me. He didn't want me to be nervous.

It was Christmas Eve and I was sitting on my living room floor with Sam on one side and Seth on the other. My mom and Sam's mom were sitting on the couch.. My dad was sitting in his arm chair.

We were all singing Christmas carols.

Mary Christmas.

-

Christmas Day had come and gone. Now I was bowing out, and going upstairs to go to bed. I was tired after the long day with Seth, mom, and dad.

"Night, guys." I said, to my mom and dad. Seth had gone to bed a few minutes ago.. I was tired so I was planning to just crawl into bed and just go to sleep (I had never changed out of my pajamas, so I could do this) Sam had spent they day with his mom.. After me practically pushing him out the window this morning. He needed to be with his mom. She just got him back. And he wasn't spending any time with his mom.

I couldn't let that happen. His mom needed him..

I opened my bedroom door and smiled. Sam was sitting on my bed holding a wrapped present.

"Mary Christmas." He said.

"Oh, Sam." I walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Open it." He told me, handing it to me.

I took it from him and started pulling the paper off. It was a scrapbook..

"My mom helped me make it.." He confessed. "Look." He opened the front cover and I laughed at the first picture. It was us, laughing on a park bench from before this whole were wolf thing.

I slowly flipped through the pages losing myself in the memories.

It wasn't until I was halfway through the scrapbook, that I snapped out of my trance. The picture was what woke me up..

It was a picture of a ring. It was simple and pretty, but unfamiliar..

What?

I looked over at Sam, but he wasn't sitting beside me anymore. I looked around the room. I found him kneeling on the ground, holding a little box..

Oh. My. God.

"Leah. Will you marry me?" He asked, opening the little box. It was the ring from the picture..

"Yes." I nearly screamed.

He stood up and then sat down on the bed beside me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

* * *

**Short. I know. And I'm sorry. I just like it.. :) **

**THANK YOU.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. :)**

**---**

**Leah4Life**


	8. Oh, Seth!

**This one will be longer. I promise... I think. :)**

**LEAH'S POV**

* * *

"Leah. Breakfast." My mom called up the stairs. I woke up slowly. Oh, God.

"Sam. You've got to go." I shook him awake. "You fell asleep."

"I'm gone." He jumped off the bed and then out the open window.

"Coming mom." I called back down the stairs.

I opened the door and ran down the stairs.

"Hey, honey." My mom said, as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, mom." I answered. "Where is dad?" I asked, looking around the kitchen. Seth was sitting at the table eating.

"Oh, he went to Billy's." She told me.

"Oh."

"Sit down, honey. I made pancakes." She told me. I smiled.

"Yay." I said, laughing. I sat down at the table beside Seth and looked down at my hands. I saw the ring on my finger and smiled. I started turning it and smiling to myself. Seth had stopped eating, so I looked up at him.

"Oh, no. No." He said, angrily.. He was looking down at my finger and his shoulders were shaking. He stood up and stormed out of the kitchen. I heard the door slam.

"What was that about?" Mom asked.

I took a deep breathe and held up my hand, wiggling my ring finger. "Sam asked me to marry him." I told her, then watched her face light up. She loved Sam. Always had. Always will. I had thought Sam did too... What was up with him.

"That's wonderful dear." She told me. "Why would that make Seth so angry?" She asked.

"I have no idea.. All I know is that he was looking down at my hand before he stormed out of here." I told her.

"He'll come around." She promised.

"I hope so." I replied.

"Here you go." She sat a plate of hot waffles in front of me. "Enjoy."

-

"Sam." I begged answering the phone. "You have to find my brother." Sam had told me that wolves minds were connected.. And I'd seen Sam shaking when he was mad.

Seth was a were wolf. Just like Jarred, Paul, Quil, Embery, and Jacob..

"Yeah. I know. I was about to go. Give me a little while. If he's there, well it won't take long to rain him back in." He promised me.

"Thanks, Sam."

"Love you. Don't worry. I'll find him." He said, hanging up the phone.

This was horrific. Seth had been _missing_ for a week. My mom was worried.. So was my dad... Everyone was worried.

Of chores. My brother was missing. Why wouldn't they be worried?

* * *

**SAM'S POV**

Dropping the phone, I jumped out my bedroom window. I was a wolf before I hit the ground.

_Stupid Leah. Leave me. How could see think of that? Why would she ever want to leave me? _Seth grumbled internally... So that was what this was about.

_Seth Clearwater. Go home right now. And change back into your human form. Your family is worried about you. Go home. _I commanded.

Then he was gone. _Good boy_. I thought to myself.

I phased back human and went to Leah's house. Seth was already there and Leah answered the door. When she saw it was me, she hugged me.

"You got him." She cried.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Thanks, Sam."

"He doesn't want you to leave." I told her.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"He doesn't want you to leave.. You know, when we get married. He doesn't want you to leave him." I told her, solemnly.

"I'll talk to him." She told me.

"Okay, I'll give you some time.. Bye, Leah." I turned and walked away. She needed time to talk to Seth.. What she would tell him.. Well that I didn't know.

* * *

**LEAH'S POV**

I had waited for him to go up to his room for bed.. I couldn't talk about this with our family listening. I knocked on the door.

Seth opened it, without saying anything. He walked back to his bed and sat down.

"Seth." I said, walking over to him. "You know I'm not leaving you."

"Yes, you are Leah. You are going to go off and get married. Then leave me here."

"Seth, it's not like I won't be around. We'll see each other all the time. I promise. I'm not leaving you. I will be around. You will see me.. So what if I won't be here when you fall asleep. You'll still see me.. Maybe not everyday.. But I'll be here, Seth. And you can come over. Just call first. . ." I trailed off, laughing.

"You promise?" He asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry, Seth." I told him. "Love you, baby brother."

"Love you, Leah." He replied.

"Now you need to go to bed." I told him.

"Yeah.." He lay down and I pulled the covers over him.

"Night."

"Night." I kissed him on the cheek and then walked out of his room.

I went into my bedroom and lay down on my bed. I looked up at the ceiling and twisted my engagement ring.

I thought about the past three months.. Everything had changed sense Sam became a wolf... Changed in a good way.. Not that things were bad before. Things were good then too. This was a different kind of good.

"Leah?" It was Sam, sitting on my window sill.

"Sam." I said, smiling.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Thinking." I told him.

"About what?" He asked, frowning.

"I was just thinking about how good things are.. And how happy I am. Just thinking about the past. And present.. And future..." I told him.

He walked over to me. "Did you talk to Seth?" He asked.

"Yeah. I think he'll be fine." I told him.

"Leah.." He wrapped his arms around me and then looked into my eyes. "If you think we shouldn't do this.. I'll understand."

"No, Sam. He's okay now. He'll be fine.. I know he will." I told him. "I want to do this."

Before he could speak I reached up and kissed him.. "Wow." He said, when he pulled away. I laughed and kissed him again.. Longer this time, more intense. "God. I can't wait for you to be my wife..." He whispered to my neck. I laughed and kissed him again, sweetly this time.

"I love you."

* * *

**I told you it would be longer!! :) I tried.. So I hope you liked it. **

**Please, please, please review.**

**Thank you so much for reading... AND for any reviews you send.. :) **

**You guys rock. :)**

**---**

**Leah4Life**


	9. Yay! Emily's here!

**LEAH'S POV**

The green morning light was what woke me up that morning.. And the first thing I noticed was that his arms weren't around me. I was alone. I sat up and looked around the room. Nothing. I looked down at my hand, where the ring was in place.. I was sure that if it hadn't been, I wouldn't have been able to believe that the past few months had happened..

I changed out of my pajamas and into a light pink sundress, pondering that thought.

The last few months had been sorrel. Unbelievable.. And it was true that if I hadn't had that one sign that it was all real, I wouldn't have believed. I wouldn't believe that the legends were real. I wouldn't believe that vampires or were wolves really existed. I wouldn't believe that Sam could imprint on me... This one symbol was the only thing keeping me from not believing. It was too... I don't know. I don't know a word to describe it..

I walked down the stairs and found mom sitting at the kitchen table talking on the phone.

"Oh, that's great." She told the person on the other end of the line. "See you then." She hung up the phone and smiled at me.

"Hey, mom. Who was that?" I asked.

"Hey, sweetie. That was your Aunt Bridget." She told me. I felt my face light up.. "They are coming up here for a few days." She told me.

"They are?" I asked.

"Yeah." She told me, watching my face turn from blissful to joyful...

"When?" I asked.

"They will be here tomorrow."

"Yay." I stated.

"Yeah, I knew you would be happy. I didn't tell them the good news... I thought you might want to tell them."

"Yeah. Thanks mom."

I skipped breakfast, because I was suddenly to exited to eat. I ran up the stairs and flopped down on my bed..

My scrapbook, the one Sam had made for me, was sitting on my nightstand.. I pulled it over to me and smiled down at the pictures...

RING, RING, RING.

My phone's harsh ring had startled me out of my memories, but after a moment I pulled it out of my nightstand. I smiled when I saw his name.. Sam Uley calling.

"Sam." I breathed..

"Leah, are you alright?" He begged.. His tone worried me.

"Yeah, I'm great. What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Leah. I need you to stay in your house. Don't leave.. There are vampires out there. We're going to take care of it as fast as we can, but I need you to promise me that you'll stay in the house; that you won't leave for any reason." He begged me.

"I promise. I won't leave." I promised, panic spreading through me.

"Thank you." He hung up and I felt the tears run down my face.. .

-

I sank into a worried depression after that and I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up groggy around five in the afternoon... I smelled dinner and realized I was hungry; I hadn't had breakfast or lunch..

I stood up and looked down at myself. My sundress was wrinkled and my hair a mess... The dress would be fine, but I pulled my hair elastic out of my hair. I pulled it back into a knot and then walked out of my open door. As I walked down the stairs, I heard voices and almost fell down the stairs when I heard Emily's voice.

"Emily!" I called as I walked into the living room. . . She ran to me and hugged me.

"Leah." She said, smiling.

"I've missed you." I told her.

"Oh, I've missed you, too."

"I thought you wouldn't get here until tomorrow."

"We got here early... I couldn't wait."

"Oh, yay." I turned into the living room and saw Aunt Bridget and Uncle Vincent sitting on the couch watching us. My dad was sitting in chair with my mom sitting on it's arm. I ran over to them and hugged them.

"Hey, Lee-Lee." Uncle Vincent said.

"Hey, Uncle Vincent."

"What's going on with you?" He asked. I looked over at my parents, as I sat down on the ground in front of them. I heard Emily silently sit down beside me... My mom nodded.

"Well... I'm getting married." I told them, raising my hand up.

"You're getting married?" Aunt Bridget asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Oh my God." Emily said. "To who?" She asked.

"You know Sam? I mean you've never met him... But you have heard about him.. Him." I told her.

"Well, when do we get to meet this boy?" Uncle Vincent asked.

"I'm not sure." I told him.

The door bell rang.

"Leah, can you get that?" My mom asked.

"Yeah." I said, standing up and walking out of the living room. I knew Emily was fallowing me.

"Okay, Leah. You are getting married to Sam?" She clarified. I nodded as I walked through the hallway and stood in front of the door. "When?" She asked.

"I'm not sure... I mean he only promised on Christmas day. It hasn't been that long." I told her.

"Oh."

I opened the door, and Sam was standing there. He ran up and hugged me. "I got them." He whispered in my ear. He let me go and then saw Emily standing in beside me.

"Sam, this is my cousin Emily." I told him. "Emily, this is my Sam." I told her.

"Hey, Sam."

He smiled warmly at her. "Hello, Emily." He said.

"Where's Seth?" I asked. "I thought he would be with you."

"Um.. He stayed behind. Some of the guys needed to mange the fire." He told me.

"Okay..."

"I'll tell you later." He promised.

"Okay, come on in." I took his hand and lead him into the living room.

Now this day is perfect.

* * *

**Hey, guys.. I know I haven't updated in a few days.. I had a little bit of writer's block.. SORRY.. :) Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**---**

**Leah4Life**


	10. That Night

**LEAH'S POV**

"Hey, Seth." I called, when he walked in the door. "Are you alright?" I asked, when he walked in the door.

"Yeah, I'm okay. What's going on here?" He asked..

I shrugged. "Nothing much." Just then, Emily rounded the corner and hugged Seth.

"Hey, little Seth." She said.

"Little?" He asked.

"Littler than me." She joked.

"When did you get here?" He asked.

"A couple of hours ago." She told him.

"Nice." It was late and I was about to go up to bed.

"Okay, Seth. You might want to go get some rest." I told him.

"Alright, I'll go say hi to Aunt Bridget and Uncle Vincent." He said, yawning. "Night."

"Night, Seth." We called.

I turned to the staircase. "I think I'm going to crash." I told her.

"Okay, night Leah."

"Night, Emily." I walked up the stairs and into my room.. I locked my door and then lay down on my bed.

My mom and dad are happy. My Aunt and Uncle are happy. Seth's happy. Emily's happy. I'm happy. I think Sam's happy.. Everything is perfect. Mom and dad love Sam... So does Aunt Bridget and Uncle Vincent, now that they know him.

Who wouldn't like him? No one.

"Leah." Sam's voice called.

I looked up and saw him standing by the window.

"What are you doing?" I asked, slightly confused to why he hadn't come over.

"Um... Waiting I guess." He told me.

"For what?" I asked.

"I don't know." He came over to me and sat down on my bed. "Where's Emily?" He asked.

"She's in a guest bedroom.." I told him.

"Oh, I thought she might stay up here with you... Pillow fights." He joked.

"Well... We could have a pillow fight." I joked back, picking up a pillow off my bed and hitting him playfully in the face.

"Oh, don't make me start." He joked again.

He pulled the pillow out of my hands and hit me gently on my side.

"See, my Leah... It would be very easy for me to hurt you." He kissed my cheek. "Try not to make me try to hit you with this pillow again.. I don't want to be having too much fun and get caught up... Cause if I got caught up while hitting you with a pillow...." He trailed off.

"Okay...." I said, putting my arms around his neck. I kissed him gently for a moment.. "Is that okay?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. That is alright." He joked. "But I was under the impression that you had some questions."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Well, don't you want to know why your brother was making sure the fire wouldn't spread to the forest? I thought you would be interested."

"Oh, yeah. Why was there fire?" I asked.

"The only way to kill a vampire is to rip them apart and burn the pieces.." He told me. "Are you scarred?" He asked.

"Why would I be?" I asked.

"Um... Well, I thought that maybe if I told you what I had to do, then you would see that... And if you saw that, you would be frightened." He said, touching my face. "I don't want to frighten you."

"I'm not." I told him. He frowned.

"You don't have to be brave for me." He told me.

"I'm not being brave.. I mean while I'm waiting I am very scared.. But I'm scared for you_... You _don't scare me." I told him.

"Well, my love, you don't need to worry.. I'll be fine." He promised. "I just have to keep you safe."

He kissed me, and I smiled. "You need some sleep." I told him.

"No I don't." He said, kissing me.

"Yes, you do." I told him. "I mean when _did_ you wake up?" I asked.

"Three. I smelled vamp." He told me.

"I told you, you need sleep." I told him.

"I'm okay." He said, kissing me again.

"Stop, Sam. You need to go to sleep." I told him.

He sighed and then let me lye down. He laid down beside me and wrapped his arms around me.

"You know they like you." I told him.

"Who?" He murmured, his face in my hair.

"Well. My mom and dad loves you. And Aunt Bridget thinks you are adorable. Uncle Vincent thinks you are great... Emily, well she is just stunned.. . Don't get me wrong, she likes you, but I can't get an good reading on her." I told him.

"I tryed." He told me.

"You were fantastic... Very charming." I said, laughing quietly.

"Aw. Thanks."

* * *

**HEY!! Short I know.. . But I like it as a chapter. :) Hope you like it. Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW... :)**

**---**

**Leah4Life**


	11. My Leah'

**LEAH'S POV**

Sam stayed away for the next few days.. Trying to give me time with Emily. But I didn't want it... Well, I did.. But I didn't want to be away from him. I missed him.

Emily was leaving tomorrow morning.. A sad thing.. And a happy one. I could be around Sam, when she left... And that really made me happy.. I can be around Sam when she left. I love Emily, but I want to be around Sam.. My soon to be husband.. Yay.

"Bye, Leah." Emily said, hugging me. Emily (plus her mom and dad, of chores) were leaving _early_ the next morning, so we were saying our goodbyes now. "Call me if you have any more wedding plans, okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I will. Bye, Em." I told her, before turning and heading upstairs.

"Wait, Leah!" Seth called and I turned to see him in the kitchen, nibbling on a cookie. "I want to talk to you."

"Okay." I said, walking into the kitchen..

"Sit." He told me, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Okay." I sat down, looking at him. "What's going on?" I asked him.

"Um.. I wanted to talk about you and Sam." He told me.

"About what?" I asked.

"Nothing... I just wanted to know how long you think it will be until you guys get married?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." I answered. "We haven't really talked about it yet, Seth."

"Oh.. I just wondered." He stood up.

"Alright.. I guess I'll go on to bed." I said, frowning. I stood up and walked out of the kitchen. "Night." I called to him, walking up the stairs and into my room.

I lay down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling.

I miss the magical world. The magical world from which my Sam lives. And that he pulls me into the magical world with me.. Imprintion.....

I love him.. When will he come back? When will he stop this maddness? I miss him, so much.

"Oh, Sam." I whispered to the dark ceiling.

"Yes?" I heard him call.. I looked up smiling, to see him standing beside the window. "Did you ask for me?" He strode over to me and I smiled.

"God I've missed you!" I said.

"Oh. You think I haven't missed you?" He asked.

"No. I was just stating a fact." I told him, I leaned up and kissed him.

"Me too." He joked, sitting down beside me. "When do they leave?" He asked.

"They'll be gone before we wake up in the morning.." I told him.

"That's great! I can't wait to see you in the sunshine.. I mean I haven't seen you that much lately. This is the first for a week... And it's all dark. Not that you don't look beautiful. You always look beautiful." He told me.

"Oh, thanks." I replied, smiling.

I felt his fingers in my hair, they brushed across my neck tenderly.

"You know what?" He asked.

"What?" I replied, tilting my head to the right.

"I _loved_ the way you called me 'my Sam'.." He said, kissing my neck.

"Oh, really?" I asked, laughing quietly.

"Yeah.." He answered me... I hugged closer to him and he kissed the top of my head.

"Oh.... Try calling me your Leah." I suggested.

"My Leah.. Ha. Has a nice right to it... My Leah. I love you, my Leah." He told me, laughing quietly into my hair..

"I like it." I told him.

"I do too." He answered me. "I _really_ like that.. You _are_ my Leah. I love you.. And you _are_ in every bit mine.... Not that you aren't your own person. . You are. But you _are_ mine. Why didn't I think of this sooner? My Leah..." I could feel him laughing, almost silently.

"I'm yours..." I mused, my hand tracing the patterns one his shirt, slowly. "And your mine." I finished.

"Of chores." He answered. "Forever." He kissed the top of my head. "Sleepy time." He whispered in my ear. "I'll be hear when you wake."

* * *

**Hey.. Sorry it's taken so long. I've been slightly obsessed with my poems lately. And well... I also had a bit of writers block.. And I know this chapter is short, but I am at a loss of** **some twist to make it interesting... But I'm working on it.. Be patient please.. **

**And in the mean time, please read my poems.. I have seven poems, all by different Twilight characters.. PLEASE TRY THEM.. I like the feed back.. Good or bad. I'm just trying that out. I love poetry.. So if you read it, tell me how it is. I love writing that stuff. It's just so fun!! :) **

**Don't give up on this story, either.. I'm not. So you don't go and give up! Thanks for putting up with my stupid slow brain.. :) Just give me some time.. And enjoy this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW. . Any of my stories really! I need feedback! I love writing and if something sucks.. Well, I need to know! THANKS!! **

**---**

**Leah4Life**


	12. Bad News

**Gr.. Sorry to keep you waiting. :) I'm dieing here!! I can't think of a good twist. It needs one... I'm working, I promise, but this one might be short as a result of well.... My slight (okay, maybe not that slight.. ) writter's block. :)**

**Sorry.**

**Please Review.**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

* * *

"Leah?" Mom called up the stairs..

"I'm gone." Sam whispered, turning and jumping out the window.

"Yeah, mom?" I asked, trying not to sound mad. I didn't like it when he had leave me.

"We're leaving." She told me, and I stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked, opening the door and heading for the stairs.

"Your dad and I are going to Settle to a day.. Maybe two." She told me, appearing at the foot of the stairs.

"Oh, have fun." I told her, smiling. Parents gone... Sam could stay. No he couldn't. He still had to pretend that he was sleeping in his own bed every night for his mother's sake..

Sam his mom's only child, his dad had left them when Sam was a baby and Mrs. Uley needed Sam. That's one reason we are taking this slow, not rushing into the marriage. My mom, on the other hand, had my dad _and_ Seth. She was okay.. We waited for Sam's mother's sake.

"You keep an eye on Seth." She told me.

"I will." I promised. "Where is he?"

"Still in bed."

"Okay." I turned to go back to my room and get dressed.

"Bye, honey."

"Bye, mom." I called over my shoulder..

It was cold, so I wore black leggings under my white sundress. I sat down on my bed and looked at the interact flowered pattern stitched in black thread...

"Leah?" It was Seth who called my name from the hall, possibly in front of my door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, come on in Seth."

He opened the door and walked across the room to sit on the edge of my bed.

"Hey." He said. "You look pretty today."

"Oh, thanks.." I looked at him. He was still in his pajamas.

"So, mom and dad left?" He asked.

"Yeah, I should have known you would hear.. I thought you were asleep."

"More like trying to go back to sleep."

-

It was late that night when I got the call.. I had been in the arms of my Sam trying to go to sleep.. I think I was half asleep, and my phone's ringing woke me.

"Gr." I growled, reaching over to grab my phone off my nightstand. "Hello?" I asked, groggy.

"Is this Leah Clearwater?" A man's voice said. I looked over at Sam, frowning.

"Yes." I answered.

"Who is it?" Sam mouthed and I shrugged.

"I have some very bad news Leah." The voice said.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" I asked.

"Leah, my name is James. I work at the hospital in Seattle.." James paused. "And a few hours ago, your father, Harry, had a heart attack. Your mother called the ambulance and they came here to the hospital, but there was nothing we could do... After a while your mother made left to come home and talk to you and your brother... She wasn't even out of town yet, when the car hit her. It was a drunken driver. I am so sorry."

I felt the silent tears run down my cheeks. "Well, thanks for calling." I managed, Sam's arms tightened around me; he had heard.

"We'll call you tomorrow to talk about the arrangements." He promised.

"Thank you." I hung up and began sobbing into Sam's chest.

I heard the door open, and looked up at Seth. "They're gone." I cried.

Sam released me, and let Seth embrace me as we cried together. I could feel Sam's hands rubbing my back, sometimes his lips would touch my hair, but I was sobbing to hard to notice. The night was just like that.. We sobbed together, and I even felt Sam's silent sobs sake the bed once or twice.. My dad was like a dad to him and he was being brave for me; He didn't have to be.

* * *

**Eureka!!! I got it! Hehe. :) Sad twist... :(**

**REVIEW.**

**---**

**Leah4Life**


	13. Funeral

**Leah's POV**

Sam had done all the hard stuff. That shows how much he loves me.. He went to identify the bodys and helped me set up all the funeral arrangements.. I really didn't have to do anything except put on the black clothes and go.. Now I stood here, crying of chores, in front of my black nit dress and black leggings.. My jacket was white and my shoes (ballet flats, I couldn't take heels today) were black and white.

I didn't want to get dressed. I didn't want to move.. But I knew I had to....

"Leah, can I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah."

He came in, wearing his black tux.. "Gr. Leah get dressed. Sam will be here soon." He turned out of my room and strode away, angry.

I obeyed him, and as I was slipping my ballet flats on I heard the front door open. It was Sam... Sam didn't knock anymore, there wasn't any point. No one to fool here... That made my eyes fill up again.

I wiped under my eyes, frowning at the dark smudges on my finger.. I hate mascara... It's so hard to cry!

Grabbing my brush, I went downstairs, running the brush through my black hair as I went. Sam was sitting in a chair waiting.. Seth must have told him I was still not ready... I went over to him, throwing the brush to the side.. He stood up and hugged me, tightly.

"Sorry, Leah." He said.

"I love you."

"And I you."

Seth came down the stairs and went to the door. "Let's go... We're going to be late."

"Yeah, come on, Leah." Sam said, dropping his arms, but taking my hand instead.

I fallowed in silence, and sat down in the passenger seat with Sam beside me.

The drive was quiet, but when we arrived at the church Sam kissed the back of my hand. Then he opened his door, got out, and walked around the car... He opened my door and took my hand, helping me out of his car.

Seth walked beside me, his expression broken.

Sam led us into the little church, and we sat down in the first pew..

Charlie was there in the back with Bella at her side.. I saw Jacob and his dad... Sam's mom came over and sat behind him, patting his shoulder.

The servece was short, and after we fallowed the preacher outside where we all stood around the grave... Jake's dad rolled up to me, frowning.. "So, so sorry Leah, Seth."

Jake fallowed his dad and hugged me, then Seth. "Sorry, guys." He murmured, before rolling his dad away.

After them, Charlie came up to me and kissed my forehead. "Oh, Leah." He said. "I'm sorry about your mom and dad."

"Thanks for coming Charlie.. Dad would've wanted you here." I managed and he smiled, before turning to shake Seth's hand. His daughter took his place and smiled at me.

"You'll be okay, Leah. I know you will." She said, hugging me.

"Thanks Bells." She turned away and Sam's mom hugged me..

"It'll be okay, Leah." She promised.

And as Sam led Seth and I back to the car, I knew that it would be okay.. Sam would take care of me, and I would try to take care of him and Seth.

-

At home Seth went straight to his room having not said anything the whole ride home..

"You think he's alright?" Sam asked.

"I don't know.. I'll give him time." I told him.

"Alright.." He whispered, running his fingers down my face.. "I love you." He said, kissing my jaw.... "It'll be okay.. I'll take care of you." He promised.

* * *

**I know, I know way short!! Sorry. I just wanted the funeral to have a chapter to itself... :) I didn't want to drag it out, but it seemed fitting to have it be a chapter to itself.. :) Thanks for reading, now why don't you review? :)**

**---**

**Leah4Life**


	14. Seth, did what?

**Yeah, the last chapter was sad... :'(.. I'm hoping this next chapter will turn out to be longer!! I know my chapters have been short lately, so I'm trying to make this one longer.. But who knows, this one might be short too. :) I'm hoping it won't be as sad as the last one.... Losing _both_ parents at the same time... It's got to be rough. **

**:) 3**

**BE HAPPY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LOVE LIKE CRAZY**

**Read. Enjoy. Review.**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

**BTW: This chapter is in Leah's point of view (Haha. I don't know why I bother with that! I mean, have I ever written a chapter in _this_fanfic that wasn't Leah's point of view? I think not!!!).**

* * *

So Seth _didn't_ get better.. I was getting worried. I thought he would be okay, after a while. I thought his expression would change back to the fun loving boy he had been...

But the problem was, I didn't see him much. Sam tells me that he's spending most his time a wolf... That when Seth is a wolf he doesn't think like a human; he can just run through the forest not really feeling the emotions he's feeling. Seth is trying to hide from the pain..

I would never have thought that _I_ would be the strong one. That _I_ would be the one closer to moving on..

Me... I was ready for me and Sam to get married. I needed that. I needed to be able to wake up and have Sam there... We started planning (not thoroughly, like dates and stuff but things like guest lists and where we wanted the reception to be) in secret, because I didn't think Seth was up to it. I didn't think Seth could take me getting married and leaving him alone in this house..

It had been two weeks sence the funeral, and I was laying on the bed frowning at the cieling.. Soon I would have to try to get Seth to go to school. Summer break ended in a few weeks and well, I didn't know how I was going to get him to get up and GO.

I hadn't heard Seth get home last night (he had started getting home extremely late at night then waking up when he smelled food..), but I was probably asleep. I hopped up and threw on a dark blue dress and my white ballet flats, before walking down the stairs to start breakfast..

I began making eggs and bacon, waiting for Seth to come running down the stairs.. He didn't come, so I finished making breakfast and then fixed a couple of glasses of orange juice, before heading upstairs to wake him up... I knocked first.... No answer.. He must be asleep.

I opened the door, and looked over at Seth's bed.. It was empty....

Okay, maybe he went on early patrol...

---

"Hey, honey." Sam said, walking into the house to see me sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Sam." I replied.

"How was your night?" He asked.

"Pleasant enough." I answered. "How was patrol?"

"Potrol... Potrol was well, potrol.." He told me. I laughed at him. "Hey, where's Seth." He asked.

"I thought he was on patrol...." I told him.

"I haven't seen him sence last night." He told me.. "He didn't come home?"

"No... Or he might have, and then left. When I went to get him for breakfast he wasn't in bed... But I thought he had just gone out for early patrol or something."

"I'll be right back." Sam promised, kissing the top of my head.

He turned and was out the door before I could say anything.

He was back two minutes later (no shirt, but back...), his face was tense. "He's okay." He told me.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Um.." He laughed quietly. "He's with his imprint."

"Huh?"

"Seth imprinted."

"When?"

"Last night.... Quil told me. Last night after Seth phased back human to come home, he heard someone calling for help, so he ran in that direction (human). When he found the person, it was a girl... A teenage girl.. She was being stalked by a vampire. He phased, attacked the vampire, and then ripped it apart.. Quil heard him and came to help... Once he was there, he took over and Seth fallowed the girl into the trees.. When he neared her, he phased back human and asked her if she was okay... She was fine, a little shaken but fine. Somewhere in there he realized he had imprinted on her and couldn't leave.. He has been with her ever sense."

"Oh, my."

"Yeah."

I smiled at him, and stood.. I walked silently over to him and then wrapped my arms around him.. He caught on and kissed me.

"I love you, Leah." He whispered, lips kissing my jaw.

* * *

**Okay, okay! I know. Not much longer, but give me a break!! :) At least I update regularly... GR. SOME PEOPLE DON'T! ... Sorry.. That was a bit of a rant. :) I am just sad because no one has updated my favorite fanfic and I'm GOING PRACTICALLY CRAZY... (okay, that might be the 'lovin like crazy' but whatever!!**

**.Twilight.**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

**And I repeat: Read (haha.. you already read!!). Enjoy (haha, you already enjoyed... I HOPE!!). Review (your only option at this point!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!) **


	15. COMING

**HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY!! :) **

**Guess what? HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE COMES OUT TODAY!!! :) THAT MAKES ME HAPPY.... (sorry, I had to mention that.. I am SO exited.) **

**Back to the fanfic....**

**Um. Anyway, so sorry my dumb chapters are so short.. :) I can't seem to write longer chapters.**

**.FANFIC. (you might be tired of hearing about peace, but I'm kind of obsessed with PEACE right now so, you'll just have to put up with that...)**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

**FYI: Read. Enjoy. Review (most important..... JK. LOL)**

**BTW: Leah's Point Of View; DUH, I mean do I ever write about anything else? **

**LOL: I mentioned a Harry Potter movie coming out while writing a TWILIGHT fanfic.. Ironic much? Yes. I know, they hate each other! Have you ever heard this: Harry Potter VS. Twilight? I have.. Hehe. GO SITUATIONAL IRONY. :)**

**JK: I don't like you... Just kidding! You bez cool for reading my stuff.**

**BRB: Sorry.. Me got to go pee. :) No I don't. Just kidding again. :) I like to play with you.**

**R&R: Now let's relax and get a little R&R while reading this little fanfic, why don't we? .. (Poor me. I have to write! I get the bad end of the deal. No R&R in writing.) **

Seth wasn't back yet.. Sam promised me that he was still at his imprint's house... Emily.. Sam had told me about her, she was fifteen years old and really didn't have any parents.. They died a few years ago.

Sam said he was happy, so we started working on planning the wedding.. Now Sam was on patrol, so I called Emily...

"Hello?" Emily asked.

"Hey, Em."

"Leah!" She nearly screamed.

"Emily!"

"I'm so sorry about your mom and dad."

"Thanks... We're just trying to move on, right? Nothing we can do.. Um, I was calling to see if you could come down soon? You know I want you to be my bridesmaid and we have to get our dresses.. You could stay here until the wedding."

"Oh, sure Leah! I'll drive down tommarow."

"Yay!"

"I'll be down by the time the sun sets."

"See you then, Em. Love you."

"Love you, too." She hung up and I looked out at the dark sky..

April 5... Two and a half weeks from now Sam and I will be married.

-

It was late when Sam's strong arms wrapped around me in the darkness and I turned around in his arms..

"Hey." I said, smiling.

"Hi, honey.." He said, leaning in to kiss me. "Seth's coming home soon."

"He is?"

"Yeah.. But he's bringing someone with him."

"I should have known." I laughed. "Emily's coming.. She's staying here until the wedding, I guess she'll go home after that."

"Oh, cool." He frowned into the darkness..

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.. "Sam, this time you don't have to stay away while she's here... Wait let me rephrase that. You aren't allowed to stay away." I felt his chest shake with his silent laughter.

"Oh.. That's fine." He kissed my neck.

* * *

**Hehe.. YAY! I get to see HP6 (Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince) in three hours!! YAY ME. :) I happy. **

**WOW! :) HARRY MAKE ME HAPPY! :D **

**.. BACK TO THE FANFIC STUFF.... **

**SORRY. This is a WAY to short chapter. VERY SORRY... **

**Next one will be.. LONGER THAN THIS ONE. I will promise you that. It's going to be longer than this chapter... :) I SWEAR.**

**_EMILY_ is BACK.**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

**PS: I love you... **

**R&R: TIME FOR ME TO GET READY FOR HARRY!! HAHA.. You got to read the fanfic, and I get to see Harry.. :) I get my R&R now. GO ME... ****ME too, happy. :) **

**FYI: Hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW. :) **

* * *


	16. Home Sweet Home SETH

**HEHE.. Me sorry for all the Harry Potter stuff yesterday.. :) I was having an EXCITEMENT MELTDOWN... BUT IT WAS AWESOME!!**

**So... Enjoy the chapter and....**

**PEACE. LOVE. TWILIGHT.**

**FOREVER. :)**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

**Read. Enjoy. Review.**

* * *

Sam was sitting on the couch in the living room when I came down the stairs.. I was wearing a pink mini dress and a huge smile; Emily would be here soon. "Sam." I stated.

"Hey, Lee- Lee." He waved at me, and I walked over to him.

"Hey." I said, sitting on his lap.

"Your cousin will be here soon."

"I know."

"Are you sure-"

"Yes, I'm sure! You stay right here."

"Okay, okay."

"Good dog." I joked...

"Good one." He kissed me, laughing for a moment and then I wrapped my arms around his neck so I could be closer... I heard the door open, and Sam quickly, but very gently pulled me out of his lap.

Seth stepped in the room (fallowed by a young girl with dark brown hair and light blue eyes) just as I reached over and took Sam's hand.. I stood up and ran to him, hugging him not so very gently.. "Okay, sis. Are you trying to kill me?" He asked, playfully.

"Not likely." I answered, letting go just enough so I could look him over.. He face was bright with his old playful smile and he seemed taller (could that be?). "Gosh, kid! Are you ever going to stop growing?"

"I don't think so." He laughed.

I slapped him playfully. "Don't you ever do that again, young man! I love you too much for that.."

"Aw. Love you too, Lee- Lee." He turned to the girl standing beside him.. "This is Emily my imprint." He told us, taking her hand.

"Hey, Emily." I laughed.

"Hello." She said, timidly.

"I'll go take her up and show her the guest room..." Seth turned to the stairs.

"Um... Just so you know Emily's coming." I told him.

Seth's Emily turned around and looked at me, confused.

"Our cousin.. Her name is Emily, too." I told her.

"Oh." She turned away and fallowed Seth upstairs.

Seth walked away and I went back to Sam.

I kissed him.

"I love it when you do that." He laughed quietly.. "She's here."

"I did not hear a bell."

"Well, she might not have rang the bell yet.. Wait for it... Wait for it."

Ding-Dong.

"You are amazing." I stated.

"Go get your cousin." He laughed.

"Fine." I pouted and then slipped off of his lap..

I opened the door and saw Emily, dark curly hair flowing around her face in the nighttime air, with a pink sky as a back round. "Em!"

"Hey, Leah!"

"Come in, come in." I chanted, grabbing one of her bags from the ground.

"Let me get those." Sam said, appearing in the doorway. He took the bag out of my hand and then out of Emily's.

"Thank you." Emily said, looking down at the ground.

"My pleasure." He took the bags into the living room and sat them down.

* * *

**Hehe... Crap. This ones short too! What's wrong with me? Gr. Me Sorry. :)**

**. .. . .. . ..**

**I LOVE YOU! ! ! (not in the weird way, but still...)**

**Thanks for putting up with all my crappy short chapters.. You guys rock for that.. **

**Peace. Love. HP. Twilight.**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

**Just as a reminder: Remember my new saying? (read, enjoy, review.) Well now you've read, and I'm hoping you enjoyed..... So it's time for the third element: REVIEW. Yeah keep those reviews coming! :) THANK YOU.**


	17. Emily and Emily? Ha, Weird

**I'm not going to promise you a longer chapter... Only because I'm tired of breaking my promises to you.... :) I HOPE this chapter (17, Emily and Emily? Ha Weird.) will be longer than the others; HOPE.**

**... Time to read some fanfic: Say YAY!**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

**Oops I Forgot: .Review. (Simple, right?)**

* * *

The next day Emily and I set off to go dress shopping.. Almost.

"Leah?" Seth asked.

"Yeah?"

"Could you take Emily? You know, she's kind of.. Um... Well try and make friends?" He asked.

"Sure.. Where is she?" I asked.

"Upstairs. Thanks, Leah."

I walked up the stairs and knocked of Seth's Emily's door..

"Come in." She called.

I opened the door and stepped inside. Seth's Emily was sitting on the edge of the bed, brushing her long dark hair. "Hey, Emily.. Want to come dress shopping with me and Emily?" Emily had quickly picked up on the fact that I was Sam's imprint and that we were getting married.. In my head I would try not to think of the fact that my little brother might be getting married sometime soon. That fact disturbed me, so I decided not to dwell on that.

"Sure." She hopped up and dropped the brush on the bed. "Let's go."

We walked down the stairs to were Emily was waiting.

"Ready?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." I told her, Emily walked to the door and Seth's Emily fallowed closely behind me.

"Well, then, let's hit the road." Emily said, walking to the door.

"Let's." I said..

Emily walked out the door to her car and I fallowed her, closely trailed by Seth's Emily.. I sat in the front with Emily and Seth's Emily sat in the backseat.

"So where are we going?" Seth's Emily asked.

"We're heading up to Seattle to look at some dress shops I found while I was researching." Emily told her.

"Oh, cool." She responded.

"So, Emily how old are you, exactly?" I asked.

"I'm fifteen, about to be sixteen." Seth's Emily answered.

"Whens your birthday?" Emily asked.

"Next month." She answered.

"Cool." I said, smiling to myself.

"Where are you from?" Emily asked.

"I'm from Seattle." She told us.

"Oh, so we're taking you home!" Emily joked.

-

We arrived in Seattle at ten.. Emily drove us to a small dress shop and then turned to look at me.

"Ready to go find the perfect dress?" She asked.

"Yeah."

We got out and went into the little shop to find rack upon rack of beautiful dresses... Emily looked around at the bridesmaid dresses and decided to try on a pink, knee length dress... I continued to browse with Seth's Emily on my tail..

"You should look too, you know for a dress for the wedding." I told her.

"Oh, I already have my dress picked out." Seth's Emily told me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah.. I brought it with me from home." She told me.

Emily appeared in the pink knee length dress on.. "Wow. You look great." I stated.

"Yeah, Em. You look awesome." Seth's Emily told her.

"Thanks.."

"I think it's the one." I told her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

Seth's Emily nodded. "It's perfect.."

"Yay." She stated, turning to go back into the changing station. "FIND A DRESS, MISS BRIDE!" She yelled.

"Okay, okay." I turned back to the racks and then I felt Seth's Emily tap me on the back. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Try this one on." She said, pulling a dress that was barely long enough to clear my underwear, until you got to a frilly skirt (it reminded me of my days of ballet; the tutu)... "Just for a laugh." She added.

"For a laugh, okay." This would be funny.. I stepped into a changing room and changed into the way to short just for a laugh dress... I looked at myself in the mirror and laughed.. I pulled the hair elastic out of my hair and shook my hair..

I stepped out of the changing room and saw Seth's Emily standing a few rows away looked up..

"Wow." She stated.. "Em, come over here." She said.

Emily came over and laughed out loud. "Okay, that is hysterical." She said, pulling out her phone. "The guys have to see this."

"Wait!" I said.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Well, there are others like this... I think we should all look dumb." I laughed.

"Okay." They said, laughing....

I went over to the rack and pulled out a dress just like mine but pink and one that was blue.. I handed them both a dress and they went to change..

They were both back in a moment.. Wow. We must look dumb.

They stood beside me and we smiled (okay we were really laughing at how crazy we looked, but still) while Emily held the phone out in front of us and snapped a picture of it. She turned the phone around and showed us the picture and I laughed..

All three of us in short ballet type dresses with our black (or dark brown) hair fluffed out around our shoulders and our arms around each other.. We were laughing, but we looked pretty.. We looked like best friends who were super models.

"Send it, before I change my mind!" I cried.. Emily took the phone and sent the picture to Seth.

"Oh my Gosh. I can't believe you just did that!" Seth's Emily squealed.

"You know Seth will like it." Emily joked.

Seth's Emily blushed. "Let's go change."

We went and changed into our normal clothes and then we set out to find my dress.. It was Emily who called me over and showed me the dress; it was perfect. I loved it... It was the perfect dress...

"It's beautiful." Seth's Emily said.

"Yeah. It is." I replied.

"Go try it on!" She ordered. I did.

Wow. The sight of me in the dress was scary. Scary in that it was so pretty. Pretty enough to make me feel like I was going to cry.

I stepped out of the dressing room and they gasped in unison.

"You look phenomenal." Seth's Emily stated.

"Okay. No contest, that's The Dress." Emily told me.

"Yay." I hopped back into the dressing room, suddenly purely giddy.

-

We got back to the boys about two hours later and I eyed Sam. "You. Stay. Right. There." I told him and ran up the stairs with the dress held protectively in my arms. I could hear the girls fallowing me, so I left the door open and let them come in.

"Hey, Em? Lock the door." I told Seth's Emily (she had been the last one in the door).

She did so and sat down on my bed. I opened my closet door and pushed all my clothes aside to make room for the dress.. I put it at the very back of my closet and then tried to push the clothes as hard as they would go on it.

"You think he'll cheat?" Seth's Emily asked.

"Um. No. I just want to be thorough." I told her, closing the door.

"That's a good idea." Emily told me. "He might get curious.."

"I would kill him." I told them.

* * *

**YAY! I _think _that chapter was longer... :) And anyways I hope you liked!**

**... PEACE LOVE AND.... **

**TWILIGHT!**

**/Cue Sad Music/ It's that time in a fanfic when you leave an review to help me make this fanfic better (WOW! Is that why I like reviews? No. I just think they are cool.. Shows dedication you know!), so please; think of the fanfic readers (LIKE YOU!! HEHE.). /End Sad Music/**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

**I love my fanfic readers.3 YOU GUYS ROCK! :) **


	18. New Friend

**HELLO....**

**.Review. **

**It's simple! :)**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

**FYI: Leah's POV (DUH)**

* * *

We returned downstairs and Sam looked at me with a mocking expression. "What was that?" He asked.

"That was me hiding my dress." I answered.

"And what was this?" Seth asked, walking over to the three of us (still standing by the staircase) and flipped open his phone.

"It's your wallpaper?" I asked.

"Ha. Mine too." Sam said, appearing beside Seth, his phone open too.

"Oh my God." Seth's Emily said.

"Oh, don't worry. You look great." Seth teased.

"Is that your dress?" Sam asked.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Do you think I would send you a picture of me in a dress, and then run and hide the dress so you couldn't find it?" I asked him.

"I think I could find it." He told me.

"I would kill you." I answered.

"I know. I heard." He joked.

"No, that isn't her dress!" Emily exclaimed.

"Not in any way. This dress and her dress are opposites." Seth's Emily told them.

"So her dress is black?" Seth asked.

"No." I answered him. "It's not black."

"Good." Sam said.

-

"Night, Em." I called to Emily.

I scaled the stairs and went to my room to change.. Once I was ready, I climbed into bed and stared up at the ceiling. It wasn't long until my door opened (quite silently) and Sam slipped through. I pretended I didn't notice, but when he slipped into the bed and wrapped his arms around me I practically attacked him. He jumped.

I laughed at him. "Did I scare you?" I asked.

"A little."

"Huh. A human scares a were wolf." I laughed again.

"Amazing isn't it?" He asked.

"A bit."

"True. It is amazing.. Huh. My human soon to be wife scares me and I'm a were wolf. That is so odd."

"Gr. I'm scary." I joked.

"Yes, you are.. When you do that." He joked back.

"Ha. Maybe I'll do that more often, then..." I trailed off.

"I don't think it'll work more than once." He said, kissing me.. "You see now I'll know what you are up to."

"Aw drat." I complained.

"What? You like scaring a were wolf?"

"Yeah.. I don't know why, but it's fun."

"Fun.." He laughed.

"I'll try to think of something."

"Oh, you go on and try."

"I will."

He kissed me. "How was your day?"

"Good. Fun.." I told him. "You?"

"Okay. Hung out here, watched sports with your brother.. Laughed it up about you guy's dresses." He laughed. "I love this picture." He had pulled out his phone and the picture of Emily, Emily, and I made me laugh out loud.

"Must you show me that?"

"Oh, you know you love it."

"Ha. You are funny."

"You look like you are having a great time." He noted.

"Yeah, it was just that we all looked so stupid." I laughed. "It was Emily's idea."

"Which one?" He asked.

"Seth's Emily." I told him.

"Why don't we just call her that... Makes things simpler." He answered.

"Yeah, it would make it simpler.." I laughed.

"Is she nice?" He asked.

"Very." I answered. "She's funny and cool."

"My Leah had a new friend." He stated.

"Yeah."

* * *

**Long, short, short, short, short, short, long! Gr. What is with me? Who knows.. But at least I got one long chapter in there. :) GO ME! **

**Here we go... REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.. (I think you get the picture.**

**---**

**Leah4Life**


	19. Memorys, Oh Sweet Memorys!

**Hehe.. Can't stop, can I? No. I love this fanfic, so much that I'm neglecting me others.. But they be short. This one is longish... I mean 18 chapters right? That's long even if they are short! I'd say that is pretty long. :) Maybe not that long, but still. Haha. The first chapters were longer. You remember, right? They were longer, weren't they? They were. I keep answering myself.. See I'm not IMing here so I have too. Don't think I'm crazy... Hehe. I'M NOT CRAZY.. :) Okay maybe I am. A little. **

**LOVE YOU PEEPS!**

**Read. Enjoy. Review.**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

* * *

Yeah.. It was dark, no light seemed to be able to get through the clouds. The storm beat down-hard- on the roof and I was nervous.. I was to be married in two days, and this rain was aweful.. It rained all night, all day. Day and night were hardly distinguished. It was hard to tell when day turned to night, vise versa... The light wasn't very different.

I knew it was night though, because Sam's arms were wrapped around me and I was snuggled into my blanket. I wasn't sure what time of night, or weather I should get up.. I was disoriented. Really it feels like the days passed differently, now. In a blur, waiting for the day when Sam and I would be really married.

I lay there for a moment, trying to decide when today was.. When I finally realized the day, I turned to face Sam's sleeping face. I kissed his forehead and snuggled closer to his chest. He stirred silently, but didn't wake..

I was wrong before, it wasn't two days until I was going to be married. It was one.. Today was the day before my wedding day.. Huh. It's amazing home much time flies when your having fun with your new best friends and fiancee (time flies when you're having fun, I never believed!).

-

As I pondered the fact that the next day I would be married, I must have fallen back asleep because I woke up alone. No Sam. Gr. That made me sad. I didn't like him having to leave me... But I knew I wouldn't see him for the rest of the day (probably.), so I sat up and grabbed my scrapbook off the ground and opened it.. I gazed at the pre- wolf pictures in comparison to the after shots.. Besides the obvious differences (Sam's size.), _I_looked different.. I had changed slightly.. Not much but I had changed.. Very slight changes in my face. Before I wasn't sure. Now I am. I am completely sure that he loves me. And only me.. My face showed that. It wasn't written on my forehead or anything it was just in my face.. Now total confidence.. Then, well not so much.

I turned the pages slowly admiring the pictures of Sam and I, before and after, with smiling faces.. On park benches, in the La Push library whispering quietly (the librarian Mrs. Wiffle didn't like us much. Apparentlywe were too loud, but who knew..), at Christmas with both our families from before, Christmas after (right before he gave me this.. He was amazing. How did he get that in there before I opened it?), and then the ring.. The ring that has changed my life. I gazed down at the real thing. Ha. The picture didn't give it justice.

I stood up and got dressed, noticing that the clouds were parting (YAY!) and I could see a few rays of gray-green light streaming down. Maybe the weather would get better. That was encouraging. The bad weather had seemed to me as an omen, that it wouldn't be okay.. That something was wrong. But the fact that the bad weather moved on just as my wedding came to be, that made me believe that I was crazy for every doubting the power of Sam's love for me, mine for him. . The weather had led me to not understand the love that had saved me; the love that had saved me from the girl I had been before I met Sam.

_Six Years Before:_

_The legends were so strange.. The whole wolf thing. We're descended from wolves, it's nonsense! Our elders are slightly mad if they really do believe in all of that. It's impossible.. Scary like- I mean our ansisters being were wolves- how could it not be frightening? _

_I walked into my first period class (Late. Of chores.) and the teacher yelled at me, again. I didn't really care though. Mr. Vanner was always yelling. He even yelled at the dorks. Not only me, the girl who didn't care about school and showed up late only because her mother (and brother) forced her to show up. I didn't pay attention to the class. It was dreadfully boring.. Who cared about Shakespeare? Not me._

_After class I walked along the halls to my second class, passing the overly happy teenage girls (I might have passed boys... I don't really pay attention to them.) sneering at them as I went. They were all to happy, I mean what in the world could be that good to make them that happy?_

_I settled into my seat beside this serious know it all guy and looked up at Mrs. Ortease.. She taught us Algebra... I hate algebra (this explains my 38% of a grade in this class..). She started passing out tests from last Friday and when she sat mine down on my desk I didn't even bother to look at it. I never passed anything in Algebra (I had a strange sense for the other subjects.. I just KNEW the answers to the other things... This I just don't understand it.)._

_"Wow. Great job, Clearwater.. I mean you did phenomenal. Last time you made a 30. This time you made a 31! Good job! Improvement." The know it all nearly yelled. "I mean it would kill you to make something higher than a forty, wouldn't it?" He asked._

_I turned to him, and stiffly punched him in the nose.. I didn't care about school. But I didn't like being taunted about it. He shouldn't have pushed me... He fell on the ground, groaning.. Ha. Broke his nose. Fantastic._

_"Leah Clearwater-" The teacher began._

_"I know, I know: Go straight to the principle's office, NOW!" I finished, grabbing my failed test off the table and throwing my backpack over my shoulder. I strode out of the classroom and to the front office.. I told Mrs. Shire (the secretary, we go way back.. Like the first day of school.) that I was in trouble.. She nodded solemnly and buzzed the principal.. _

_"Leah Clearwater is in here Principal Francklin." She told him. _

_"Okay.. Send her in, when Mr. Uley leaves." He responded, sounding weary. _

_"Thank you." She said. "Go on and sit down Leah.. Principal Franklin is with a new student at the moment." She told me._

_I sat down, but looked up at her._

_"A new student?" I asked, we never had new students (even me, the girl who didn't care, found this bit of information interesting)._

_"Yes.. Mr. Sam Uley. Today is his first day. He has an excellent record. Brilliant young boy."_

_"What grade?" I asked._

_"Tenth." She told me._

_I pondered that. A new kid in my grade... Weird._

_The door opened and a beautiful boy stepped out into the little room.. His eyes were black and his hair was long in the back and black as night.. His skin was a familiar russet color of Quileute skin. _

_"Go on, Leah." Mrs. Shire told me._

_"Okay." I passed the new boy (Sam Uley) and felt something, something weird something that scared me.. A type of electrical force radiating from somewhere in his body.. The tips of my fingers touched the back of his hand (it felt like velvet.) in the small space and I looked straight forward._

_I walked into Principal Franklin's office and sat down in the chair right in front of the frowning principals desk. _

_"What did you do this time?" He asked._

_"I punched a guy in Algebra." I told him._

_"Why did you punch him?" He asked, frowning._

_"Because he was mocking me about what I made on a test." I answered him._

_"A reason.. Really, I don't think you've ever had a legitimate reason, but still there is no excuse for that Leah. You don't need to go and punch people." He told me._

_"Yeah, yeah."_

_"What did you make on the test?" He asked._

_"31."_

_"Why did you fail?"_

_"I don't understand math." _

_"Okay, I understand that. I didn't get math either.. Two weeks detention and I'm giving you a tutor." He told me. _

_My head snapped up. "Who?" _

_"Sam Uley. The new boy you passed outside.. He is great at math and I think it will be better if your tutor isn't afraid of you... And pretty much all the people here.. Well they are. So, Sam Uley. I'll leave it up to you and him to figure out when you'll work on it.." He trailed off.. "You and Mr. Uleywill have a meeting with me once a week to go over how you are doing." He started writing something down on a sheet of loose leaf paper.. He folded the paper in half. "Go back to class Mrs. Clearwater and take this note to your teacher." He handed me a note. _

_I turned out of the office and left.. I was scared. What would this mean? The strange electricity coming from him outside had me on edge and now he would be teaching me math. Wow._

Sam had changed me. There wasn't a question. It was true. Sam Uley changed me for the better. He changed me from the scary girl who didn't care about school to the brilliant girl who would be heading off to college next year. I sometimes forget that Sam saved me; that Sam made me who I am, but I know in my heart that Sam Uley is the best thing that ever could have happened to me.. Without him, well I might be in jail right now. Through tutoringme, Sam changed me. He turned me into the girl I am today.. Somewhere in there he fell in love with me; I remember when I fell for him, though. I know.

_It was raining, hard.. The night was cold and Sam Uleywas at my house helping me with my math homework. _

_I stared down at the pie (3.14) symbols and plus and minus and divide and ... Okay this is crap. _

_"Alright, number one." He said, his beautiful voice ringing in my ears. "522 times 676 divided by 325 minus 34 to the 4th power." He read. "What do we do first?" He asked. _

_I looked up into his black eyes and sighed. "Power." I typed 34 times 34 times 34 times 34 in my calculator. 1336336.. "Big number." I stated writing down the long string of numbers. _

_"Good." He said. "Now, what's next?" He asked._

_"Multiply." I stated, multiplying the numbers (using my calculator, of chores.) 352872.. I wrote it down._

_"Good job. You're getting better." He told me, and I noticed his closeness eminently. His cool breath was just inches from my face and I was stunned. "What's next?" He asked._

_"Divide." I told him, doing it as I said it. I wrote the number and he beamed at me. 1085.76.. _

_"Good job!" He said, closer."Next?" He asked. _

_"Subtract this number-" I pointed at the number (1085. 76). " from this number." I pointed at the first number (1336336). I did the math quietly then wrote down the final answer. _

_"Yes. That's right." He said reaching out and hugging me. Electricity ran through one of us and he pulled away fast. "Good job. You are really getting better." He told me._

_"Well I have a good teacher." I told him. _

_"Aw. Thanks." _

_"No, thank you." I said. _

_"You try the next one; start to finish and I'll check it." He told me. _

_I sighed. "Okay." _

_I started working on the next problem and I felt his eyes on my face.. When I was done, he took the paper and checked it.. "Good." He said. "You got it." He was too close again and I couldn't breathe. He kissed my cheek and I looked at him, startled. His eyes were regretting it. I could see that.. He wished he hadn't done it._

_"It's okay." I told him._

_"No. It's not." He turned away. "I think you have it.. I'll go on home." _

_"Sam wait." I called after him. "It's okay, really. It just startled me, that's all." I told him._

_He turned back to me and I looked into his dark eyes. "I'm sorry, Leah. I just ruined everything." _

_"No, you didn't." I told him._

_"Yes. I did." _

_"I'm telling you, you didn't ruin anything." I walked closer to him, touched his face. _

_"I love you, Leah." He told me. _

_"I-I.." I trailed off. "I'm falling." I could feel it deep down. I was falling for him. Slipping away._

_He was surprised by that, but he smiled at me.. He was close again... He kissed me.. I mean really kissed me, very gently and then pulled away to check my expression._

_"Do you want me to stay?" He asked._

_"Yeah." I answered. I forgot about the math. The math didn't matter anymore._

The gray light had turn more green, so I got dressed and then went downstairs to make breakfast for my friends.

-

The night was darker than usual, but I knew when I woke up it would be bright and sunny and perfect and my wedding day.. All I had to do now was get through tonight. Alone..

As I lay in the darkness, I thought about the school day after Sam and I's first kiss.

_I got up early that morning, my head spinning.. I got dressed in a daze not sure what had happened. The morning was unusually bright as I packed my backpack full of my books.. I couldn't find my math book or my math homework anywhere, so I went downstairs and found it on the dining room table forgotten. I stuffed it in my backpack.. I was late._

_Mom had made breakfast and it was sitting on the counter, she had already left.. Great. Looks like I'm walking. _

_I ate my breakfast quickly, knowing that I would end up running to get to school on time.. Seconds before I went to leave the doorbell rang and I opened the door to see Sam Uley standing there smiling down at me._

_"Hey." He said._

_"Hi."_

_"Need a ride to school?" He asked.. How did he know?_

_"Yeah." I fallowed him out to his truck and he opened the passenger side for me. "Thanks." _

_He didn't respond, just walked around the car and got in beside me. I sat my book bag down on the floor of the truck and smiled over at him. "So." He said._

_"Yeah." I looked away from him as he started to drive, but he kept glancing at me out of the corner of his eye._

_"Leah.. What happened last night...? It really happened didn't it?" He asked when we were parked in the school lot (not late anymore.). _

_"What this?" I asked.. I leaned in and kissed him very lightly on the lips then pulled away. "That?" I asked._

_"Yeah, that." He answered._

_"Yes. I think it did." I answered._

_"Oh. Just checking." He opened his door and walked around to help me out of the truck.. I grabbed my backpack off the floor of the truck and then slung it across my back. He took my hand and led us to first period._

_People were staring at us.. We sat down next to each other (my teachers have decided that Sam was changing me, so I should sit beside him..), still holding hands. Everyone was watching us, even once the class started. It was so weird, I had never been the center of attention; just faded into the back round._

* * *

**HA! It's LONGER!! YAY! Me happy.. Go ME. wow. :)**

**Now it's time to review. I will continue to love you if you review, but if you don't I will hate you. /EVIL SMILE/ Just kidding. Love you anyway. But still review.. :)**

**---**

**Leah4Life**


	20. The Wedding

**Time to get hitched! :D**

**I want you to know that I was VERY proud of how long chapter 19 was. :) VERY PROUD.**

**Hope you like chapter 20 (The Wedding)..**

**Read. Enjoy. Review.**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

**PS: Oh fun! I love weddings.. Okay, no I hate weddings. But I love writing about Leah getting married.**

* * *

I woke to a brilliant sun glimmering outside my window. It wasn't the normal green light of La Push.. This was the light of a real sunny day.

I got dressed (a yellow sun dress to match my mood.) and then went downstairs to find Emily making breakfast with Seth's Emily sitting at the table beside Seth.

"Hey, Mrs. Bride." Seth said.

"Hey, little bro."

-

Jake showed up a few minutes before it was time to leave.. I was in the dress, hair and makeup done, and white ballet flats.. Jake had to step back and check his eyesight.

"Wait a minute.. Is that Leah?" He asked, sqinting his eyes.

"Yeah, that's my big sister." Seth said, from beside me on the couch.. He had his arms around my shoulders and I was looking over at him.

"Wow. You look great, Leah." Jake commented.

"Thanks, Jake."

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said, looking over at Emily who was looking gorgeous in her bridesmaid dress.

"Then, let's hit the rode." Jake said, turning to open the door for Emily who was standing in the hallway. Seth's Emily fallowed after Emily and then I fallowed them out into the brilliant sun, Seth on my tail.

"I'm going to miss you sis." Seth told me.

"No you won't." I joked. "You have Emily now."

"Well. This is true." He laughed. I looked at my brother, all dressed up in his black tux.. He was so handsome, no longer the gangly young boy of his youth. He had grown into his height and now was almost Jacob size (and that was saying something.).

The drive to the church was short and once there I had to stand outside the doors of the church and wait. . I was impatient. Very. I wanted to go in. I wanted to get married. I didn't want to wait.

"Not to much longer now, Lee- Lee." Seth told me, just as Seth's Emily (shepered by Jacob) slipped into the little church.

After a moment the doors opened and Alice Cullen (why?) handed Emiliy and I our flowers.. Alice went back inside and Embery motioned for Emily to come on in.. But then he stopped mid gesture.. His eyes went blank as he gazed at Emily. I looked at Seth. Seth nodded. Oh my God. Could Embery really have imprinted on my cousin? On my wedding day? Emily was walking now, fallowed closely by Embery's gaze.. After what seemed like an eternity, Quil came (from who knows where, he must have noticed Embery's stupor.) and motioned for us to come in.

Duh, duh, duh,

Here we go. Seth helped me down the aisle and then went to sit with his Emily.. He wasn't giving me away, just walking me down the aisle. Seth didn't own me, I just didn't want to walk alone.

I took Sam's hands, losing myself in his eyes.. I didn't hear the words; I knew what to say. I think Sam was the same way. Not really listening to the words of the ceremony, just taking in the day; taking in the moment. I said I do, and he did too..

I didn't hear the preacher give us permition, but when Sam took my face in his hand and kissed me, I didn't hold back. I heard him laugh quietly as he pulled away and smiled at me. "Missed me?" He asked.

There wasn't time for an answer, the preacher had turned us to address the crowd. "And now may I present Mrs. and Mr. Uley." We were walking down the aisle and then we were outside, he smiled at me.

"You look beautiful." He told me.

"You don't look that bad yourself." I told him, laughing quietly.

He kissed me lightly and then took my hand. "Need a ride?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

He led me to the car and then opened my door.

"Thank you."

He didn't respond, just walked around the car and sat down beside me. He drove us back to my house for the reception.. Somehow Seth was already there... So was Jake and Quil. It seemed to me that all the wolves (not counting Embery) were already there..

"Where's Embery?" I asked.

"He's driving the Emilys here." Jake said laughing.

"Please oh please, someone tell me Embery didn't imprint on my cousin." I begged.

"What? Now she can join all the fun!" Seth joked.

"Was that confirmation?" I asked.

"Yeah." Jake shrugged.

"Oh my God." I stated.

* * *

**Hahahaha!! This chapter be done.. :)**

**REVIEW. Or I won't be your friend. :)**

**---**

**Leah4Life**


	21. Home For Four Years At Least

**Hey, people. ... I LOVE.. TWILIGHT.**

**:) **

**Read. Enjoy. Review.**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

* * *

The reception was short and after everyone left I kissed Seth on the forehead..

"Love you, little brother." I told him. "Stay out of trouble."

"I'll try."

"Now where's Embery?" I asked.

"One guess. With Emily." Seth answered.

I strode away to find Embery in deed with Emily.. I pulled him away from her and then hit him in the head with the rolled up newspaper I had gotten from the kitchen. "Hey, Leah! Not my fault here." He managed. "It's fate."

I hit him again, and then dropped the newspaper.. Then I did something he didn't expect. I hugged him. "Welcome to the family." I pulled away and smiled at him.

"Thanks."

I walked away, back to Sam who was waiting for me (standing on the way beside Jake). "Ready?" He asked, smiling.

"Very." I told him. He took my hand and led me outside to the truck (the same truck he had had sense he first moved here)..

"Got a ways to go, love." He said as he opened my door.

"Yeah." I answered.

Sam and I would be going to college together at Washington State, so we got an apartment up there.. I knew once we graduated we would return to our home in La Push.. We might just give the world a couple of little wolf babies.

Sam kissed the top of my head before turning to walk around the truck.. He sat down beside me and pulled me closer to him in the little space. I lay my head on his chest and he had one arm around me (how did he do that with both hands on the wheel?).. He started driving slowly, and I could hear our suitcases (all our stuff, pretty much) rattle around in the bed of the truck.. He didn't look at me, he kept his eyes on the road so I watched him.. I watched his face as he drove down the highways of Olympic Pennsylvania.. The light of the day had vanished and now it was very dark.. I would miss La Push, but we'd be back. I knew Sam wouldn't leave this place forever.. He was a wolf. He was Alpha.

My eyes flittered closed after a while.... I saw pictures, just pictures of nothing really.. They weren't focused. When in fact I began to dream it wasn't a dream at all, it was a memory.....

_Sam looked at me, picking at my tray of disgusting food, from beside me. "Not hungry?" He asked._

_"Not really. But this sucks anyway." I laughed._

_"Sorry." He looked down at his own tray of suckish food. __"Mine sucks too." He told me._

_"Hey, Sam?" I looked over at him, curiously._

_"Yes?" He asked. _

_"Can I ask you a question?" _

_"Of chores." _

_"If you aren't from here, then why do you look like a __Quileute?" I asked him._

_" my dad was from here." He told me._

_"Where is he?" I asked. _

_"He left us when I was just a baby." Sam told me, frowning. _

_"Oh, I'm sorry." I responded._

_"Don't be." He told me. "It's fine." He kissed my forehead and then smiled at me. "We're going to be late." He told me._

_"Crap.. We could just ditch." I suggested. _

_"No. No ditching." He told me. _

_"But we could go make out in the janitor's closet." I wined._

_"As appealing as that sounds, we have to go to class." _

_"Fine." I pouted._

"Leah, Leah.. Wake up." He kissed my forehead and I woke slightly.

"Huh?" I asked.

"We're here." He told me.

"What?" I asked, coming fully to.

"We're home." He told me. "Well not home.. But home for the next four years.."

"Oh." I sat up. I had been nestled into his over heated chest.. I looked around. "Wow. It's dark."

"Yeah, it's really dark." He tried to kiss me.. "Aw, crap.. Time to go inside! I can't find your lips."

I laughed. "Fine by me." He pulled me back into his arms and then opened the door.. Cold air filled the truck and I shivered and tried to get closer to him (it wasn't possible).. I heard the door close and saw him grab a bag out of the back.. Then we were walking to across a dark apartment complex, he stopped in front of a door and stuck the key into the lock for a second then pulled it out, before crossing the threshold. He walked quickly through the dark house and then he through my onto something soft... I was cold without his arms around me and I tried to find him in the darkness.

"Sam?" I asked.. "Where'd you go?"

"Here." He said, a little light flickering on so I could see him.. He was standing a few feet away (were had his shirt and jacket gone?) looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

"Yes." I told him.

Relief crossed his face and he came over to were I was.. He sat down beside me and touched my face. "I thought I threw you a bit to hard." He told me.

"Ha. Well, if you were throwing me at a brick building maybe, but not a soft bed." I told him.

"Got it. Soft bed, okay. Brick wall, not." He laughed quietly..

I kissed him. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you." He answered, looking me over. "Have I told you that you look beautiful, tonight?"

"Once or twice." I laughed, and then wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me and I threw myself into the kiss..

* * *

**Hey. This. Is. The. End. Of. Chapter. 21. **

**YAY.**

**REVIEW OR DIE.**

**.... Just kidding. :) You know I love you guys! **

**---**

**Leah4Life**

**Keep reading, keep loving, keep the peace.**


	22. Going Home FOR REAL

**Hello. Read. Chapter. NOW! **

**Hehe. I crazy.. :) **

**Read. Enjoy. Review.**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

* * *

Months passed (six to be exact.. Wow.) and Sam and I started school.. I made friends in my classes. Seth always called me once a day to tell me what was happening in La Push.. Today it was sunny (here it was sunny much more than in La Push, but still not as much as like Miami..) and I was sitting at a table in the cafeteria talking to my friend Amy, waiting for Sam to get out of his class.

"It's time for Mr. Banner to get a life." Amy was saying.

"Yeah.. I bet he sits alone grading papers at home.." I said.

"He does. Matt spies on all his teachers; he likes to know what they do at home.."

"Weird."

Ring, ring..

"That's me." I told her, before she had time to check.

I fumbled around in my purse for my phone, flipping it open quickly thinking it was Sam. "Hello?" I asked.

"Leah?" It was Quil.. Weird.

"Quil, what's going on?" I asked.

"Leah.. You and Sam need to come home." He told me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's Emily.. And Seth..." I could tell he didn't want to tell me.

"What's wrong with Seth?" I asked, and heard Amy gasp from across the table.

"Nothing is _wrong_ with Seth." He told me.. "Emily was hit by a drunk driver.."

"Seth let her out of his sight?" I asked lost.

"No. Seth was in the car.. But _he's_ fine, well sort of. Anyway he healed, but Emily isn't healing well and Seth needs you." He went on and on.

"I'll be right there." I promised.

I hung up and immediately dialed Sam's number.. "Leah?" Sam asked, worried.. I never called when I thought he might be in class.

"I've got to go home." I told him.

"What is it?"

"Emily's hurt.. Seth needs me."

"Where are you?"

"Cafeteria." I told him.

"Be right there." He hung up..

"What was that about?" Amy asked.

"Seth and his girlfriend were in an car accident. Sam's on his way here now."

"I hope they'll be alright." She said, smiling at me.

"I hope so too."

"Will you call me and tell me how their doing?"

"Yeah, I better go wait outside." I grabbed my backpack and strode out of the cafeteria to stand by the wall..

Sam pulled up minutes later and I hopped in the truck.. We were driving before I had my seat belt on.

"Thanks, Sam." I said.

"Oh, Leah.. It's nothing. Your brother needs you know. I know how it would be if I lost you. I know what he's going through." I could see the speed odometer going up.. He was pushing eighty.. He never drove fast.

"I love you." I stated.

"You are my whole life." He replied, pulling me closer on the seat. . "We'll be there soon."

He kissed the top of my head and drove silently until we passed Forks.

"Almost home." He said.

I laughed.. It had only been about two hours- really less than that- sense we started out and it was a four hour drive (at normal speed). In minutes we were at the hospital, and I was rushing through the doors (Sam kept up my pace easily)..

I stepped up to a reseption desk.

"Um, excuse me.. I'm looking for Emily Corey." I told the gray haired old lady.

She looked down at the ancient computer in front of her.. "Third Floor, room 345." She instructed.

"Thanks." I said, turning to the elevator behind the desk.. Sam had already pressed the button.

The doors opened and we stepped into the elevator... The moment the doors closed Sam's arms were around me.. He was whispering in my ear. "Love, I know it'll be alright. Don't worry." He told me.

I didn't say anything, just waited impatiently for the doors to open.. He let go of me, taking only my hand and seconds later the door opened. He led me through the halls and soon I saw her room.. I knew it was her room, because it was surrounded by the pack. Jacob was standing against the wall wearing a grave look. I didn't pause, I went straight for the door.

Inside Emily was laying on the bed, eyes closed and covered in bandages and Seth was sitting by her side, holding her limp hand. He didn't look up at the sound of our entrance, so I went over to him... I put my hand on his shoulder and kissed the top of his head.

"She'll be alright Seth." I told him.

"I could name five doctors that think otherwise." He snapped, before realizing it was me.. His head snapped up and he gazed at me, eyes agonized.

"Oh, Seth."

He stood up and I wrapped my arms around him, and squeezed him.. "I can't lose her, Leah.... I just can't." I could feel the wet tears on my back and I hugged him tighter..

"You won't have to." I promised, begging God silently that I hadn't lied. I pulled away and looked at my baby brother's tear stained face.. "It can't be that bad, or they wouldn't let anyone but family in here."

"Um. No it's not that.. Jacob got doctor Cullen to come down." He told me. "Dr. Cullen understands.."

"What about the treaty?" Sam asked.

"Well, you weren't here and you let Jake be in charge; Jake gave him permission to come on our land." Seth explained.

"But, how could Jake _get_ Dr. Cullen to come down?" I asked..

"Well, while you guys were gone well.. Bella Swan and Edward Cullen got married. When they came back.. Bella was pregnant."

"That's posible?" Sam asked.

"They didn't know.. But the baby was born after a while and Jake was there.... Anyway Jake imprinted on the kid, so he's been hanging around there." Seth told us.

"I'm sure she'll be okay, Seth." I told him.

"I only wish I could believe you." He said, collapsing in the chair beside the bed once more.

I looked at Sam.. His eyes were glued to my face. "What is it?" I asked.

"I'm never going to leave you." He told me.. "Never." He promised, kissing the top of my head.

* * *

**I feel bad for Seth. :( What's with me and sad stuff? Gr. There. Is. Something. Wrong. With. Me.**

**Um.. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. :) *EVEN THOUGH IT'S SADISH***

**GOODBYE!!**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

**PS: REVIEW TIME. NOW.. :)**


	23. Hospital

**Read. Enjoy. Review. **

**That's all I want to say. :)**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

**PS: DON'T FORGET TO READ, BECAUSE IF YOU FORGET TO READ THEN HOW CAN YOU ENJOY? AND IF YOU CAN'T ENJOY THEN HOW CAN YOU REVIEW? FORGETTING TO READ WOULD RUIN EVERYTHING!! :)**

* * *

I sat beside Seth, in the chair Sam had pulled over for me, holding his hand.. Seth would jump practically at every beep of every monitor and I would squeeze his hand..

"How are we doing in here?" We both jumped.. Seth was so focused on Emily, and I was focusing hard on Seth; we hadn't noticed Dr. Cullen had walked in.

"Not much different." Seth said, his face sullen.

"Huh." The doctor looked her over and then turned to look at us.. "I suppose all we can do is wait.. You should talk to her. Maybe if she hears your voice she'll pull through."

As the doctor stepped out of the room I felt Seth's eyes on me..

"Leah.. Why don't you and Sam go get something to eat?" He suggested.

"Are you sure, Seth?" I didn't want to leave him.

"Yeah, I need a minute with her." He told me.

"Want us to bring you anything?" I asked.

"Sure."

"What?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter." He said, looking away from me.

I kissed his hand in mine, before letting go of it and standing up.. Sam was there in an instant (he had been standing against the back wall), taking my hand. "Come on." He pulled me out of the room and down the hallway.. Once we were in the elevator, he leaned down and kissed me. My response was well sad.

"What is it?" He asked.

"If he loses her he'll die." I told him. "But not in the quick death thing; no. He'll just hurt. He'll be broken and depressed and not my little brother. That's not my little brother.. Seth is happy and loves jokes and he won't stop loving people.. Look at him. He'll be ruined." I cried against Sam's chest.

"I wish I could tell you that he won't be.. But I know all to well that if he loses this girl.. He'll be broken. You are right. He won't be Seth." His answer was broken.. "I wish I could hide that fact from you." He said. "I don't like to see you sad." He traced the line of my frowning lips.

"I love you." I kissed him quickly, just as the door opened.

* * *

**Hello. My name is... Ha. What is my name? I don't know, but anyway I do know that this is another short chapter. What's with that? Gr. I. Hate. Short. Chapters.. :) Hehe. I hope you like them, though. :D**

**Thanks for putting up with my sucky short chapters. You guys are great.**

**REVIEW. (and I'll love you forever!! :D)**

**---**

**Leah4Life**


	24. Gone

**I think I'm going to get at least three chapters in today.. YAY! I be proud.**

**:)**

**Read. Enjoy. Review.**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

* * *

Seth was sad all the time. I hadn't seen him smile sense I had been here. I couldn't cheer him up,nothing worked.

I would tell him everything would be okay, but he wouldn't stop clinging to her hand.. I hated this. Why the hell would something like this happen to Seth? Seth is the best person I know.. He was a good person, always had been. He doesn't deserve this.. And if she dies and he's holding his hand (really if she dies period), that won't be good either.. I can't help but think that would be bad for him. Worse than if she just died.. If he's still holding on to her, like she's not .. I can't even think the word.

"Leah?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?" I replied, not taking my eyes off of my brother.

"Come here.." He said.

I stood up and walked over to him. "Leah.. I don't think it's healthy for Seth to be... Well, I think Seth needs to go home, and get some rest. It isn't healthy for him to be here when she's like this.. I don't think he should watch her...." He trailed off. I knew he was thinking the same thing I had been only moments before.

"I know, but he won't leave. I don't think he's moved from that spot in days.. Other than when he had to go to the restroom, but still."

"We have to get him to go.." Sam said.

"I know." I turned back to Seth.

"Seth.. I think you should go home for the night. Get some rest." I told him.

"I don't want to leave." He pouted.

"Seth, this isn't good for you." Sam said.

"I'm not leaving." He stated.

I knew he wouldn't. He wouldn't go. He turned back to her, his back to us.. "Hey, love." He said..

I looked at Sam, frowning. Not good.

"Come back to me, Emy." He begged.

She didn't answer.. She wouldn't answer. I could practically feel her life draining away. I couldn't help but wonder if it would've been better if she died quickly, but I could see that it wouldn't have made a difference. He was dying with her....

"Emily, please." His voice was broken; he could feel it too.

"Seth.." She breathed.. "I. Love. You." She was gone.. She had used her last breaths to tell him she loved him.

I looked over at Sam.. His face was broken.. He knew what Seth was feeling.

"Seth." I said. Seth didn't turn.. He clung to the body of the girl that had been his soul mate. "Seth. Stop. Don't do this to yourself." I begged him.

"I got him." Sam whispered in my ear.. He crossed the room and took Seth in his arms.. He drug him away from her body and over to me.. I took Seth from Sam and held him..

"It's okay, Seth." I told him.

He didn't cry.. He pulled away from me and ran (full speed) out the door. I looked over at Sam, a single tear running down my cheek. "He's gone." I cried.

* * *

**It was the only ending that worked. Me be sorry. I hate killing Seth's imprint. :( **

**Short, again. I know. SORRY. :)**

**:) REVIEW. :)**

**---**

**Leah4Life**


	25. New Brother

**Sad. Sad. Sad.**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

**PS: Read. Enjoy. Review.**

* * *

Days turned to weeks and I worried desperately about my little brother.. He didn't come home. Now I wondered if he even planned to come home. Sam and I didn't return to Washington State; I knew in my heart we wouldn't return. I had to wait for Seth here. This was were he would come. This was his (and truthfully ours) home.. He would come here. So, Sam sent Quil and Embery to get our stuff out of our apartment, and bring it back here.. Sam wasn't leaving me anywhere. After Seth's imprint dying, he has been very overprotective.. I wondered if I should be annoyed, or mad.. I might should have been, but I knew I wasn't. He loved me. He wanted to protect me. It was okay.

I didn't call Amy like she asked, only because I could hardly explain to her why I wouldn't return to school.._Sorry Amy, but I can't come back to school. *PAUSE* No my brother didn't die. *PAUSE* Well, it's a bit of a long story, you see my brother's girlfriend wasn't just his girlfriend.. . She was his soul mate and well she DID die. *PAUSE* Oh, well my brother is a were wolf and he 'imprinted' on the girl who was his girlfriend, which basically means that he loves her more than life itself because she was his soul mate.. His world revolved around her.. And now she's gone. How could I leave him when he needs me most?_ No.. She could have me hospitalized if I tried to explain. So, I didn't. I didn't call her, but I felt bad about that.

Sam was being really great. He didn't leave me.. Which was good. I needed him. He was the only person who could distract me from my worries for my little brother..

"Sam?" I called, sitting up in my bed looking for him. He wasn't there. I stood up and walked through my open door. I walked down the stairs and looked around the living room. "Sam?" I asked again.

No answer.. I walked into the kitchen, not very hopeful. He would have answered when I called..

I was write. The kitchen was empty.. Just then I heard the door open. "Sam?" I asked.

"Leah.." Yes, it was Sam.. But his voice was strained.

I walked around the corner out of the kitchen and saw that Sam was carrying Seth, who was gaging and coughing up water.. "What happened to him?" I asked, terrified.

"He was drowning." Sam told me, walking into the living room and setting Sam down on the couch. "Can you breathe?" He asked Seth.

I walked nearer to them and I saw Seth nod stiffly. "Seth." I said, running the final steps to reach him. I knelt down beside the couch, where he was struggling to catch his breath.

"What do you want, Leah?" He asked, once he was breathing right. His voice was cold, I looked in his eyes.. They were no longer playful dark brown, but bottomless pits of black.

"I want my brother back." I said.

"Well, I'm here." He said, stiffly.

"No." I said.

"What the fuck do you mean no?" He asked, sitting up and glaring at me.

I looked over at Sam, his face was lost. "Seth. You aren't like this." I said.

"Yeah. I am." He said, getting up and storming off.. I heard his door slam upstairs. I heard the sob escape my chest before I could even process it.. Sam's arms were around me. I cried into his chest for a while, time didn't make any sense in this world.

"He's gone." I cried. "My Seth is gone."

Sam rubbed my back.. "It'll be okay, Leah." Sam lied. He knew that it wouldn't get any better.

* * *

**.. Gr. I. Don't. Like. This. :( **

**It make me be sad.. :'(**

**I was going for the whole angle of both Clearwaters (or Uley.. Haha.) can't be happy. So if it's spun to were Leah is happy.. How can Seth? **

**GOD. I hate this...**

**But the show must go on, right?**

**Review. Even if you hate me, for killing Emily. I sort of hate myself for that.. So just review and tell me if it sucks. :) I AM trying.... **

**---**

**Leah4Life**

**PS: Short again. I know. Me be sorry. :) I love you (not in the creepy way.. Just in the you-guys-are- awesome- for- putting- up-with-my-short-chapters way.. ) **


	26. Bitter Seth?

**Okay.. Here we go. This is Bitter Seth. :(**

**Read. Enjoy (I really do hope you enjoy!). Review.**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

* * *

I made lunch and took it up to Seth that day, thinking he wouldn't want to come down.. I knocked on the door..

"What?" He asked, not opening the door.

"I made you lunch." I told him.. "If your hungry.

"Fine." He said, opening the door and grabbing the plate out of my hands.

"Seth.." I begged.

"Just leave me alone, Leah." Seth said, coldly. He closed the door..

I walked back down to the kitchen where Sam was waiting for me. "I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"I'm just sorry this is happening to you.. And to Seth. It's awful." He said..

I walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around me. "You are the only thing in my life that's going right." I told him.

"Maybe not for long." He said, smiling seductively.

"Oh?" I asked, smiling despite my sadness. Sam could always make me laugh.. He was the only reason I could stand all this with Seth.

"Hey, why do we imprint?" He asked.

I laughed and leaned up on my tip toes to kiss him.

"Huh.. Let me guess. To have puppies?" I asked, in a joking tone. I kissed him, playfully.

"Yeah, pretty much." He joked back.

"Well, well." I said, laughing to myself.

"Come on." He took my hand and drug me up the stairs...

* * *

**Seth's POV**

Oh my God! What the fuck are they thinking? I mean really.

I JUST LOST MY IMPRINT FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! You would think they would realize it was a little.. Um, well miserable for me and not go off and fuck in the same house with me here.

I stormed through the house and out the front door.. I speed walked to the beach and sat down on the sand.

I looked out at the water and focused on the sound of the water hitting the sand.. Then I heard someone.. A voice.

"Claire.. What are you doing?" God. It was Quil. I tried to tune out the wolf and it's imprint.

"Playing in the water." The three year old said.

"Be careful." He called to her. God. Why were they so damn hard to block out?

"I will, Quily." She called back.

"Could you guys shut the fuck up?" I asked them.

"Seth! Hey.. Mind not cussing around the three year old?" He asked.

"Oh, God." I jumped up and ran away, off deep into the forest and prayed no one could find me. I didn't feel like being around a bunch of happy lovey dovey people.

I just wanted to run.. Run FAR away. I might not come back this time.

* * *

**.. Duh. Duh. Duh.**

**Oh, wow. Sorry about that. Had a moment.. :) **

**Hope your liking my suckish story. Sorry about that by the way. I try to make it good.. But I never can really think it is. .. **

**:) REVIEW TIME.. **

**---**

**Leah4Life**

**PS: short. I know, I know! Sorry. Sorry. I know I have a problem.. :) I'm working through it in therapy.. :) JUST KIDDING.. **


	27. I Hate Quil!

**Here we go.. Chapter 27. !YAY! :)**

**.. Read. Enjoy. Review.**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

**PS: HAHAHA.. By the way this is Seth's Point of view! SAY YAY. For once it's someone other than Leah.. :)**

* * *

Time went slowly, with only the trees passing me by.. My feet hitting the ground was the only sound in the dark forest. I tried to forget my sister.. The love of my life.. Quil. Everyone who was happy.. Every single person on the world who was not suffering. I tried to concentrate on the trees flying by me. Maybe I should run into a tree? Would it kill me? Or just force me to stop for long enough for me to heal? Yes, the second one. It would only slow me down. I pushed harder.. I flew through the trees listening to the sound of the wind rustling through the trees.

The problem is that.. I _do _miss Leah.

* * *

**Leah's POV**

Sam's overheated skin was like velvet under mine. "Leah." He said, frowning.

"Yeah?" I asked, distracted by the feel of Sam's hand playing in my hair.

"Quil's coming." He said.

"Damn." I stated, pulling myself off of him. He sat up and kissed me.. I smiled and grabbed our clothes off the floor. "Here." I said, handing him his.. I stared getting dressed as quickly as I could.

"Thanks." He said.. "He has Claire with him.." He told me, pulling his shirt over his head.

"I wonder why he would come here with Claire.." I thought out loud.

"Who knows.. Lets just hurry." He said. "If I know Quil, well he would have a fun time with this."

"I know."

I shoved my legs down the legs of my jeans and then stood up to slip my feet into my flip flops.. I looked over at him.. "Ha. I beat you!" I joked.

"That you did." He said, pulling his pants on.

"Not by much, but still." I told him.

"God. I love you." He stood and kissed me passionately.. "I hate Quil." He said.

"Me too." I took his hand.. "Come on.. Let's go find out what's wrong."

We walked down the stairs just as the door bell rang..

Sam opened the door.. There was Quil was standing there with Claire on his hip.. "What's going on, Quil?" Sam asked, looking at his slightly worried expression.

"Sorry, if I'm _interrupting _anything..." He laughed quietly as he gazed down at the little girl in his arms. "Well, me and Claire were at the beach and Seth must have been down there before we got there.. I didn't notice him sitting there, until he asked me to shut the fuck up. But anyway I asked him not to cuss around Claire, and he stormed off into the forest." He told us. I looked at Sam.

"Great." I said. "He's gone. Again."

"I'm so sorry Leah." Quil said, frowning down at little Clarie in his arms.

"It wasn't your fault Quil.. I just hate this.. It's like fate was playing with him." I nearly yelled.

"I know what you mean.. Giving him her and then taking her away." Sam said, gazing at me.

"We're pushing him over the edge." I told them.

"I know." Sam said, turning to Quil. "Thanks for telling us." He said.

"Your welcome.. I'll come by if I _hear_ anything." He said, turning away.

"Thanks.." Sam said, as Quil walked away. I looked at him. He kissed the top of my head and I let a single tear run down my face.

"I lost him." I told him.

"No. You didn't."

"Yes." I told him, looking away from his face to the brilliant sun in the sky. "I'm a bad sister.. I hope I'm a better mom than I am a sister." I turned to face him.

"Leah Uley. You are a great sister.. This isn't your fault. None of it.. Don't blame yourself for things you can't change." He kissed me.. "And you are going to be a great mom." He promised, his arms holding me to his body..

"Don't lie." I said.

"I'm not."

* * *

**Say bye, bye.. Just kidding. Not sure what I'm doing about Seth. :) Can't decide... Give me time and I'll be your friend.. :) **

**Review. Review. Review.**

**---**

**Leah4Life**


	28. Momorys Of When Things Were Better

**....It's time to have a baby.. :) Just kidding.. Sort of.**

**Here we go with FANFIC. love 'em. **

**I really hope you like.**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

**PS: Don't forget our unspoken agreement: Read. Enjoy. Review.**

* * *

I sat there my face in my hands at the dining room table trying to just not to think.. Thinking made me remember that I was losing Seth (and that it was my fault).

_"Hey, Seth!" I called up the stairs.. "You are going to be late for school!" _

_"I know, I know!" He called back, running down the stairs with his backpack slung over his shoulder and his hair a mess. _

_"Did you want a ride with me and Sam?" I asked. "Sam could take you too." I told him._

_"You think me would?" Seth asked. I walked over to Seth and smoothed his hair down.. _

_"Now you don't look you just rolled out of bed." I joked. "And yes. Sam would drive you to school if you are ready when he gets here." _

_"I kind of did just roll out of bed.. And thanks." He said, smiling._

_"Are you hungry?" I asked._

_"Sort of." He said._

_"How about you grab a pop tart quickly before Sam gets here.." I said._

_"Fine, mom." He joked._

_"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry, Sam'll be here any minute." _

_Seth walked out of the room and into the kitchen. _

_Ding-Dong.. "Come on Seth." I called, walking to the door.. I opened it and smiled at my boyfriend standing there in the grey light of a La Push morning. . He kissed my cheek and I smiled at him. "Can you drop Seth off?" I asked him._

_"Yeah." He said, taking my backpack. "Wake up late?" He asked._

_"Yeah, mom had already left." I told him, and smiled at my little brother walked around the corner out of the kitchen holding a pop tart.. _

_"Hey, Seth." Sam said._

_"Hi, Seth.. Thanks for the ride." Seth said, smiling._

_"Come on, we better hurry. You are late." He said looking at Seth. _

_"Funny." Seth said._

_"Thank you." Sam joked, taking my hand and pulling me outside.. He opened the passenger side door and I got in. He left the door open so Seth could get in beside me and then walked around the car to get in the driver's side._

_Seth sat down on one side of me and Sam on the other... Sam started the car and began driving fast (for him) trying to get Seth to school on time. _

_Sam stopped in front of the junior high and Seth opened the door.. He hopped out and then turned to smile at Sam. "Thanks Sam. You rock." _

_"It's nothing Seth, now get to class." Sam ordered._

_"Yes, sir." Seth said and ran off into the school. _

_"You think he'll make it?" I asked._

_"Yeah." Sam said._

_"Thanks for taking him." I said, as Sam pulled out of the junior high and onto the road.. _

_"Hey, just helping a friend." He joked._

_"More like helping your girlfriend's brother." I countered._

_"Still." He said._

Sam and Seth just got along. That was their thing. They were friends, bonded together by one person.... ME! Go me!

"Leah." Sam said, sitting down beside me. "Don't blame yourself." He begged.

"I just feel bad." I said.

"Leah, I do too.. But you can't beat yourself up. I'm sorry. It's my fault. I was the one talking about why we imprint and stuff.." He said..

"Stop." I said.

"I love you." He said. "Maybe.... I feel like I should distract you." He kissed me..

"Okay.."

* * *

**Hey, hi, bye.. JK.**

**Time to review. I LOVE REVIEWS.. THEY MAKE ME HAPPY. AND FEEL LOVED. :)**

**---**

**Leah4Life**


	29. Meeting Another Pack

**Read. Enjoy. Review. ****(that's all that matter's!)**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

**PS: Seth's Point Of View**

* * *

The whole world seemed like an broken place, cold and lonely.. As I traveled north through the snow filled forest, I felt the cold under my feet and heard the sound of a wolf howl in the darkness (that worried me.. I hoped it was a normal, animal wolf.) I could hear the soft padding of it's feet.. It was too big to be a wolf. It had to be a were wolf. Great.

I was in my human form, and I could see the leaves moving ahead of me.. I breathed, a loud sigh.

Soon a huge black wolf came out of the trees and looked at me. I didn't recognize this wolf, it wasn't someone looking for me from La Push.

"Hello." I said.

The wolf tilted it's head to the side.

"I am a wolf, too." I told it.. "From the La Push pack." I told it. "I'm just passing through."

The wolf slowly phased back to his human for and smiled at me. "Hello." He said. "My name is James. I am the Alpha here."

"Um.. My name is Seth Clearwater. Where exactly are we?" I asked.

"Alaska, the outskirts of Denali." He told me. "Why exactly are you hear?" He asked, frowning. I could tell he thought I was posing posing a threat.. Like La Push was trying to start a war. That's not good. Better tell the truth.

"Well.. Several months ago I imprinted.. And about three weeks ago she died after being in a car accident.." My eyes were filled with tears and I felt them spill over. "I couldn't be around all the others, happy and with their imprints... I had to leave. I left my big sister; she's all I have left.. But she's one of them, though she isn't happy. She is terribly worried about me. She thinks she has lost me.. Which I have. I'm different. She says I'm not her little brother." I told him.

"Would you like to stay with us for a little while.. Just until you can go back home." He asked, smiling at me.

"I don't know."

"It would be better.. Only a few of our guys have imprinted, so you could just stay away from them."

"Well, it would be nice to stop running for a while." I told him. "Thank you."

"Fallow Me." He said, turning and walking into the trees.

* * *

**Um. I hope you like it.. There is a pack up in Alaska! :) It's Tanya's fault! :) **

**So, will Seth find peace in the Denali Pack? Or will it be no different? **

**Will Seth be able to go home to Leah? Or will Leah never be able to see her baby brother?**

**Will Leah and Sam have a little puppy by the time Seth comes back? Or will Leah be to worried about Seth to even think about having a baby?**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

**PS: REVIEW. It will make me smile. :)**

**BTW: Sorry, I know Its short.. Sorry.. SORRY.**


	30. Baby?

**Read. Enjoy. Review. *THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO DO***

**---**

**Leah4Life**

**Leah's POV**

_"So, Sam.. Have you managed to make any headway with Leah?" Principal Franklin asked Sam like I wasn't there._

_"Yeah." Sam said, feeling weird about talking about me with me right there._

_"He's a good teacher. Makes the math make sense." I told the principal. _

_"Well, that's good.. And I know I've seen less of you lately.. God job Mr. Uley. See you two next week." The principal said, waving us away._

_Sam took my hand and led me out of the office.. When we were out in his truck he turned to kiss me. "Well that went well." _

_"It did." I said._

_"They think I'm changing you." He told me, and then smiled before explaining.. He had seen the confusion on my face.. "The teachers. They really believe I am changing you. But I don't think so." He smiled over at me._

_"I think you are." I reached over and kissed him. "You are changing me Sam Uley. For the better." I told him._

_"I love you." He said._

_"I love you, too. Like crazy." I told him. "I didn't believe in love. Not before I met you. I didn't think it was real." He kissed my forehead and started the truck._

_"I always believed. I believed it was out there, somewhere.. You just have to find it." He told me, looking at the road. "I had no idea that it would be this beautiful. That it could be this amazing. I thought it would be hard, not at all as easy as it is for us." He held my hand on the seat as we pulled into the driveway.. Seth was in the yard, sitting on a blanket with books scattered around him. I smiled at my baby brother.. He was so smart. I got out of the truck and met Sam in the middle.. He took my hand again and smiled at me._

_"Hey, Seth." He called to Seth._

_"Hey, Sam, big sister." Seth called back._

_"Hi, baby brother." I said, as we walked over to him._

_"Baby." Seth laughed._

_I walked over and took Seth's chin between my fingers. "You'll always be my baby brother." I said in my baby voice._

_"Oh, Leah." He said, laughing to himself._

_"What you doing, out here, Seth?" Sam asked._

_"Homework." Seth said, looking up at the sky. "It's a pretty day." _

_"It is." I said._

_"Want to come out here and work on our homework?"Sam asked._

_"Sure." I said.. "I'll go get a blanket." I told him._

_"Don't be to long." He said, taking my backpack._

_I walked into the house and to the little linen closet.. _

_"Leah, is that you?" Mom called._

_"Yeah, mom. Me and Sam are going to do our homework outside." I told her._

_"Okay." She said.. _

_I took a blanket out of the closet and hurried out the door. I walked over to Sam, who was standing in the middle of the yard.. "Need any help?" He asked._

_"Yeah, that would be great." I told him. _

"Leah?" Sam asked, snapping me out of my memory.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking over at him.. We were laying in my bed, I had a book in my hand, and he was watching me.

"I love you." He said.. I smiled and dropped the book I hadn't been reading. I turned over and kissed him.

"I love you, too." I said, frowning.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Wrong... Um. I'm two weeks late." I told him. He knew what I meant.

He pulled me closer to him. "Oh." He said, leaning in and kissing me.. "Are we having puppies?" He asked.

"Yeah." I told him.

"Yeah.." He was processing. "Oh, my God. We're having a baby." He said.

"Yeah. We're having a baby." I repeated.

"What's wrong?" He asked, frowning. "I thought you wanted to have a baby." He said.

"I do.. I'm just. I'm scared and Seth, Seth's gone." I said.

He pulled me even closer and kissed the top of my head. "It'll be okay, love." He said. "I promise.

"I know. I just wish.. I don't even know what I wish." I said. "I guess I wish I could be happy."

"I do too." He said, reaching out and kissing me.

* * *

**Hello, hey, hi. **

**REVIEW. :) PLEASE.. Reviews make me smile.. YAY. **

**---**

**Leah4Life**

* * *


	31. Beth Cooper

****

Read. Enjoy. Review.

**---**

**Leah4Life**

**PS: Seth's Point of View**

* * *

I fallowed James through the trees silently, until he reached his clothes.. We stopped and he began getting dressed again.. "We're almost there." He told me.

The sun was setting as we walked into the town.. It was pretty. This was a place Leah would love.... "You can stay with Me and my sister." He told me.

"Thanks." I said, as we neared a little white house.

James opened the door and led me inside.. There was a beautiful girl sitting on the couch. She had light brown hair and startling blue eyes. "Hey, Beth." James said.. "Beth this is Seth. Seth this is Beth." James said, gesturing between us. "Seth is a wolf from the La Push.. He well is here for a few days. Maybe you should tell her, Seth. I don't know the story that well... Would you?"

"Sure." I said.

"Why don't you sit?" Beth told me, patting the couch beside her.

"Okay." I said.

"I'm going to go back to patrol." James said, walking out of the door.

I turned to Beth's smiling face. "Okay, so how much do you know about wolves? Do you know about imprintion?" I asked.

"Um.. Seth, I know a lot about the wolves.. Cause I'm one of them. And yes I know about imprintion." She told me.. I looked at her in surprise.

"You are a wolf?" I asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Okay.. Well about three months ago I imprinted.. A few weeks ago she died after being in a car accident.. And my whole pack has their damn imprints and they are all lovey dovey and I had to go.. I just left." I told her.

"Who did you leave behind? I can tell you left someone behind." She said.

"My sister.. Leah. She's the only person I have left." I told her.

"Why didn't you stay with her?" She asked.

"Well, she's one of them. I love her, I really do, but our Alpha imprinted on her and they are married and I can't stand being around them." I told her..

"I'm sorry.. It's seems so hard, Seth.. Losing your imprint. Someone in our pack did.. But he ran off and never came back." She told me.. "You need to go back." She told me.

"What was he to you?" I asked, confused by her behavior.

"Well.. He was my old boyfriend.. Then he imprinted, and left me. I still loved him, but he left me. Then his imprint died.. He disappeared and to tell you the truth I think it was better for me.. But _his _sister is my best friend and I know she worries about him.. A lot.. You have to go home someday, Seth." She reached over and took my hand her hers which was in fact warm as a.. Were wolf. Weird.

Girl Were wolf... Okay.

* * *

**Hello. Review time. NOW.**

**---**

**Leah4Life**


	32. Sunset

**Hello.. **

**Time to read an Leah part.. :) Its going to be Leah, Seth, Leah, Seth, Leah until Seth goes home. YAY. I have a plan.**

**I believe in Love.**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

* * *

Ring-Ring.

"Gr." I said, frowning at Sam. "Why is it that we're always interrupted?"

I grabbed my phone and frowned at the unfermilar number. I was angry so I opened the phone.

"What?" I asked, angrily.

"Leah?" Seth asked.

"Seth?" I asked. "Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm in Alaska.. I'm staying up here for a while."

"Well, were you planning on being home by the time your niece or nephew was born?"

"What?"

"I'm having a baby."

"Um.. Yeah. I'll be home then. I promise." He said.. "I love you.. Bye, Leah."

"Love you, too Seth.. Bye." I heard the line go dead and I looked up at my Sam.

"What did he say?" Sam asked quietly.

"He's in Alaska. He needs time to heal."

"That's good.. He needs time. I understand that."

"I know. I just miss him."

"I know you do, love.. He'll be home soon."

"Or at least in nine months." I joked.

"Yeah.." He kissed me. "Come on.." He said, pulling me to the door..

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Want to go watch the sunset?" He said.

"Sounds fun.."

He pulled me down the beach until we were a few yards from the rocky shore.. He sat down in the white sand and I smiled down at him. "Will you join me?" He asked, laughing quietly. I nodded and sat down beside my beautiful husband..

"I really missed this place." I told him.

"I know you did." He kissed my cheek.. "I'm glad to be back."

"Yeah.." I stared up at the sky, light pink mixing with orange that met the gray waters.. "It's so beautiful."

"Not really." He said, pulling me closer in the sand.

"Well.. It is pretty." I told him.

"I guess." He kissed down my jaw..

"It's nice.. Settling. . Sort of peaceful."

"I can live with that.. It is nice, and it is settling.. Very peaceful. Why couldn't Seth just have come out here and watched the sun set?" He joked.

"Yes, why not?" I asked.

He kissed me and I looked away from the sunset to look over at his beautiful face.. "I love you." I whispered against his lips....

"You are my forever; my everything. My world.. I love you. Forever. That's it."

* * *

**Wow. it be done. Yay. I'm happy.. Very proud.. :) GO ME.**

**Time to make me be a happy little writer, and review.. PLEASE.. Make the Leah Lover happy.. :)**

**---**

**Leah4Life**


	33. You Belong With Me

**It's Seth's turn. :) Yay..**

**Read. Enjoy. Review.**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

* * *

I handed Beth the phone.. "Thanks." I muttered.

"What did she say?" Beth wondered.

"Well.. She's having a baby." I told her.

"With the Alpha?" She asked.

"Yeah.. With the Alpha.. His name is Sam."

"Oh.." She said, not sure how I felt about it. I could tell she was trying to be indifferent. "Want to see something beautiful?" She asked, smiling..

"Yeah." I said, laughing quietly.

"Come on." She took my hand and led me out the door.. We walked out behind the house and pointed up at the sky. "Look.." The sky was turning light pink..

"Pretty.." I said, gazing up at it..

"Sit down." She said, laughing..

I sat down and crossed my legs.. "You still miss him, don't you?" I asked her.. She knew what I meant.

"A bit.." She looked away from me and at the sunset.. "I wonder about him, sometimes. I wonder where he is, if he's okay. I know he doesn't care, and I know he never will.. But I can't help but worry about him.."

"I can understand that.. You loved him. You never really stopped, right?" I asked.. She nodded..

"Not until now." She said.. "I'm beginning to feel better. To feel free.. Like dust in the wind; it was just something there, something you couldn't see or hear.. But you know it is there. A silent part of me, that was always there.. I never showed it, or talked about it.. But it was there. Deep down. Yes, I did love him."

"Did?" I asked.

She looked at me.. "It's just.. Now, I don't. You are beginning to help _me _heal. I don't feel as rotten as I honestly did before." She looked away, not wanting to see my expression..

"I will heal eventuly.. It'll just take time." I muttered.

"If it will help..." She looked at my face. "Maybe you _weren't_meant to be.. Maybe fate made a mistake. Maybe this is your chance, to find who you really should be with.. Maybe fate made a mistake when you imprinted on Emily.. Maybe that was why she died.. Maybe you didn't belong with her. Maybe just maybe." She was looking away again, gazing up at the changing colors of the sunset.

I didn't answer her.. I just looked out at the setting sun..

"I'm sorry." She said.. "I shouldn've said that."

"No.. Maybe just maybe you are right." I said, still not looking at her.

* * *

**Beth's Point of View**

I looked at him, he was looking away from me and I felt like crying out: "You belong with me." My heart felt heavy.. I knew I had to save him, like he saved me.. He didn't even know he did. But Seth Clearwater saved me from loving a guy who could be dead for all I know.. Seth saved me. Now it was my turn.. I looked at his short black hair and his dark brown eyes.. I wanted more than anything to reach out and touch his face.. I wanted to make him feel better. But I knew I couldn't. Not yet.. First I had to save him, before he could see; he belongs with me..

* * *

**... Hey. :) **

**Review, please.. :)**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

**PS: I'll update when I get.. Let me see at least four reviews.. :) (MORE WOULD BE BETTER.. HEHE.)**


	34. BaseBall

**... Read. Enjoy. Review.**

**TRY TO ENJOY.. **

**I couldn't stand it! I had to post it.. :) **

**---**

**Leah4Life**

**PS: Leah's POV**

* * *

So it's a boy.. I can feel it. I guess I won't REALLY find out for a few months but I'm pretty sure I'm getting a little Sam here.

Sam is happy (yes he believes in mother's intuition.).. It's a puppy after all.

_"Hey, Sam.." I said, as he jumped through my window and sat down on my bed.** (Yeah.. Sam was slipping into her room at night even before he was a wolf..)**_

_"Hey, love." He said, kissing me. "Hey, Leah?" He asked.._

_"Yeah?" I responded, tracing the muscles on his back through his shirt._

_"Can I ask you a question about our future?" He asked and I smiled at the way he said 'our' future._

_"Sure.." I looked at his beautiful face.. _

_He touched my face gently and laughed. "Well, if we ever have a baby.. Do you want a boy or a girl?" He asked, laughing._

_"Um.." I laughed. I want a little him.. I want my little Sam. "A boy." I told him._

_"Huh.. I was going for a little you." He kissed my forehead. "But a boy could be fun too.." He mused, playing with my hair._

Sam's hand was resting on my stomach, which really wasn't any different.. Not yet. But he was so protective of his little unborn baby. Almost as protective of him as he is of me. "I love you." He muttered.

I turned over and kissed him. "Forever."

It was a dark day in La Push and Sam said there was a thunderstorm coming. "Ha. I guess the vampires will be playing baseball." He said.

"In a thunderstorm?" I asked.

"Yeah. It is really hard to explain."

---

"Wow." I said, when I looked outside and saw a baseball in the backyard. "Sam?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Um.. You might want to return the vampire's baseball." I joked. "It's outside."

"I'll go throw it back." He said, smiling.. He kissed my forehead and then ran out of the house.. I watched as he threw the baseball out into the gray light.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I ran through the green forest searching the ball out.. I was lost in the wind rushing by me and the enjoyment of the run (my feet flying, barely touching the ground, leaving no signs of my path..) and I didn't see the baseball flying towards me, until it was too late.

"Oh shit." I said, quietly.. I ran back to my family who looked at me, frowning.

"What happened to you?" Bella asked, running over to me. I wasn't telling my Bella who thought I was perfect that a were wolf hit me with our baseball.

"Um.. I hit a tree." I lied..

"Ha. I told you!" She squealed.

* * *

**REVIEW.. Or no update... :) Love you guys.. **

**---**

**Leah4Life**


	35. The Hurt

**Here is Seth.. :) YAY.**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

* * *

**Seth's Point of View**

It was late.. I couldn't sleep, so I got up and left the house. I went around the back of the house and lay down in the grass.. I stared up at the dark Alaska sky and smiled at the stars. It was pretty. Everything seemed to be more beautiful here than La Push, but I lived in La Push for years and years.. Maybe it's just new and seems so much better.. But I feel like I could live here forever.. It makes me feel peaceful.

Beth's words echoed in my ears..

'"Maybe you _weren't _meant to be.. Maybe fate made a mistake. Maybe this is your chance, to find who you really should be with.. Maybe fate made a mistake when you imprinted on Emily.. Maybe that was why she died.. Maybe you didn't belong with her. Maybe just maybe."'

It made sense.. Why would fate take my soul mate away from me? That didn't make any sense.. Fate wasn't cruel. Maybe fate was correcting a mistake..

But if that's it, it's my fault that inesent girl is dead.

The thought of that, hurt me.. I didn't want it to be my fault. She was so young.. A beautiful fifteen year old girl died because fate had made a mistake_ on me_.

I pushed that thought away.. It hurt too much.

_Beth looked at me, her piercing blue eyes buried into mine.. _

_She watched me, processing her thought and I saw something in her eyes.. Something I couldn't identify.. It was something she was trying very desperately to hide.._

_She looked away from me (maybe to hide her eyes), but I continued to watch her. She looked like she was pondering something.. Or just thinking something over.._

"Seth?" Beth called.. I turned around and saw Beth standing outside the house... "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep." I told her.

"I couldn't sleep either." She told me.. "Can I join you?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure.." I said, watching her walk over to me.. She lay down beside me and looked up at the sky.. "It's very pretty.. I haven't seen the stars in a very long time.."

"Yes. They are very pretty.. Always there too." She said.. "If you look really closely, when the sun is up you can see them.. Have you ever seen a constellation?" She asked.

"Only in pictures.." I said...

"Huh.. Want to see them?" She asked, smiling.

"Yeah." I answered.

She took my hand and pointed up at the sky.. "See right there?" She asked.. I nodded. "That's the big dipper." She told me.

"That's cool.."

She moved our hands and then laughed.. "That's the little dipper."

"What's funny about the little dipper?" I asked.

"Oh.. Um. Nothing." She said, looking up at the sky.. She dropped my hand and then looked at me. ;

"So.." I said.

"Yeah." She said.

It was then that I realized that we were very close.. Our noses were almost touching. I pulled away and then looked away. "I'm sorry." I said.

"It's fine." She was looking down.. Her face was red in the pale moonlight.. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey, it's okay." I said.

"No. Its not." She said, standing up and running into the house..

I wondered quietly if I should go after her.. I didn't know.

I stood up and fallowed her into the house.

"Beth, wait." I called after her.

She just ran through the house and ended up in her room.. I could hear the crying from were I stood.

* * *

**Beth's Point of View**

I had been so stupid.. I had let myself too close. I knew he didn't feel the same way and I did it any way. I cried, there sitting on my bed, wishing I could just disappear.. I grabbed my IPod and turned it on.. I scrolled down and found You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift **(I don't own that awesome song.. I just love it!! I wish it was mine.. But it isn't, now is it? I promise my name isn't Taylor Swift...)**..

I sang the words through my tears and then froze.. I was at the third verse and I realized that I was singing out loud.. Seth was in the house.. With were wolf hearing. He could hear me. Oh my God. THIS SUCKS.. Now I can't even show my face around him.. He'll have figured it out by now.

* * *

**You Belong With Me, You Belong With Me.. Have You Every Thought Maybe? You Belong With Me.. :) **

**I love that song. Thanks Taylor for writing a fabulous song.. IT IS SO COOL.. :)**

**Thanks for reading.. :) Time to review..**

**---**

**Leah4Life**


	36. Home For The Ever Home Forever

**Read. Enjoy. Review.**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

**PS: I'm breaking my pattern here.. This is Seth's point of view again. :)**

* * *

Beth had a beautiful voice.. She amazed me. She was like my angel sent to save me.

I didn't see her for days.. I missed her, I worried about her.

She was the one who saved me. She healed me, but I couldn't go home.. I had to see her.

"Beth?" I said, as I knocked on her door.

"Yes?" She asked.. She didn't open the door.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked..

I heard her sigh and then saw her beautiful face. She had opened the door and then walked to go sit on her bed. "Beth.. Why have you been avoiding me?" I asked.. "What is going on?" I couldn't lose this friendship, even if that was all it would ever be.

"I haven't." She lied..

"I know you have. I haven't seen you in days, and I've been looking." I told her.

"Why?" She asked. "Why would you look?"

"Beth.. You saved me. If it weren't for you, I'd be broken and bitter.. I don't want to lose you." I told her.

"Seth.. You have to go home." She said, her voice broke at the end.

"I don't want to leave." I said.

She closed her eyes. "You are making this very hard for me Seth.. You have to go home."

"What do you mean, I'm making this hard for you? That doesn't make any sense.. What did I do?"

"God, Seth." She said, standing up and walking to were she was standing in front of me. "You belong with me. Can't you see? And I have to let you go! So just go." She yelled.

"No.. I can't. Beth.. Did you..? You didn't...?" I rambled.

"What? Did I imprint on you? Yeah, maybe I did. But you have to go! You can't stay here. You have to go home."

I smiled at her and then touched her face with my hand.. I leaned in and kissed her..

"Seth." She begged against my lips..

"Come with me." I asked her..

"Are you joking?" She asked.

"No.. Come back with me." I repeated.

"Okay." She said, her face lighting up. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.. "Do I get to meet your big sister?" She asked, smiling.

"But of cores."

* * *

**Hehe.. :) Seth be happy now.. **

**Review.. **

**---**

**Leah4Life**


	37. Back To Leah

**Read. Enjoy. Review.**

**Seth's Point of View.**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

* * *

"Are you going to call Leah and tell her we're coming?" Beth asked as we packed up the car.

"No.. I thought I'd surprise her." I said.

"Alright.." She said, laughing. She turned to her brother who was standing there frowning.

"You're really leaving?" James asked her.

"Yeah.. I'm going." Beth told him, hugging him.

"I'll miss you." He said.

"I'll miss you too.. But I have to go. Love you." She told him.

"I know you do.. Love you too.. Bye, Beth." He said..

"Bye, James.." She said.

James turned away from her and walked over to me.. "Take care of my little sister." He said.

"I will." I told him..

"Goodbye, Seth." He shook my hand.

"Bye.. Thanks for letting me stay here."

"Your welcome.." James said, turning away.

He walked back into the house and I opened the drivers side of the car (it was her car after all..). Then I walked around the car and sat down beside her.

She started the car and then frowned out into the trees. "What is it?" I asked. She was scowling now and I took her hand.. "Beth? What is it?"

"Jeffery." She stated.

"Who?" I asked.

"He's the guy I told you about." Her voice was cold.

"Where? I thought you said he was gone.."

"Just in the trees.. I can hear his voice. He is talking to himself."

"What do you want to do?"

"Go." She said, revving the engine..

* * *

**Leah's Point of View**

I was laid out on the couch, reading a book with my feet propped up on the arm of the couch.. Sam was sitting in a chair watching me read (this time I really am reading).

"Oh my." Sam said.

"What?" I looked up away from my book over to him.

"Nothing.." He said, laughing.

The door opened after a moment and I looked up to see Seth standing in the doorway with a girl standing half hiden behind him. "Hey _big_ sister." He said.

I smiled down at my stomach.. "Seth!" I jumped up, dropping the book, and ran over to him.. I hugged him and then pulled away to look at him.. "God, Seth! Stop that." I yelled at him.

"Sorry.. I had to get away." He said.

"Yeah, well I'm about to tie you to your bed.." I joked, as Sam appeared at my side.

"Like that would matter." Seth joked back.

"I could do something." Sam said, frowning. "And who is this?" Sam said, looking at the girl.

"Um.. This is Beth." Seth said, pulling the girl to his side.

"Beth?" I asked.

"Yeah.. Beth Cooper.. Um, why don't we sit down.. This is a complected story." Seth said.

"Okay.." I said, turning to go back to the couch. I sat down normally (not all laid out like I had been..) and Sam sat down beside me.. He sat extremely close, his arm around me.

Seth sat down in an arm chair and pulled Beth into his lap.. "Well, let's start here.. Beth this is Leah." Seth said, pointing from Beth to me. "And Sam.." Pointing at the beautiful angel at my side. "Leah, Sam this is Beth." He pointed loving at Beth. "You see I ran and ran until I ran across a were wolf in the woods.. He phased and talked to me. He was the Alpha of the pack in Alaska and Beth is his sister (I didn't find this out until later).. He told me I could stay with him and his sister." He smiled at Beth. "I fallowed him home and met Beth. I helped her heal and she helped me heal." He kissed her forehead.. "Oh, wait.. I forgot to say that she is a were wolf." He said, smiling at the girl beside him. "Only very later I found out that she had imprinted on me." He said, looking over at me.. He was trying to measure my reaction..

"Um... Girl were wolf?" I asked.. Sam laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Yes." Beth answered, laughing quietly to herself.. "I am a were wolf."

"Well, what were you talking about? You helped _her_ heal?" Sam asked.

"That's her story." Seth said, looking over at her.

"Before I was a were wolf and before he was a wolf.." Her eyes glazed over for a moment.

"Sweetheart, they don't know who _he_ is." Seth reminded her.

"Oh, yeah. Um.. Sorry. His name is Jeffery. And we weren't wolves yet or anything, but we dated.. And we were very much in love; we were engaged.. Then he turned into a were wolf. He came home and imprinted on a girl who lived in the village up in Alaska. He left me, very suddenly.. He broke my heart and I never really got over it." She told us, and then looked over at Seth.. "Until I found Seth." She laughed. "Or he found me.."

"Wow." I stated. "That's a sad story."

"Yeah.. But I'm better now. I'm happy." Beth said, hugging closer to Seth.

* * *

**Wow. Me be done with this chapter! Yay. **

**:) :) :) I like smiley faces.. They make me happy.. :) :) :) OME! Just like reviews.. Reviews make me even happier than smiley faces.. :) :) :) :) :) **

**---**

**Leah4Life**


	38. I Love You Beth Cooper

**:) :) :) :) :)**

**Look at the smileys! **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and if you do... **

**REVIEW.. Duh. It's simple. :)**

**Read. Enjoy. Review.**

**Reading makes your brain get bigger.. :) Enjoying makes you keep reading... :) And Reviewing, well that keeps me writing.. :)**

**Declaimer: I DON'T own Twilight. I don't own Leah. I don't own Sam. I don't own Seth.. I _do_own Beth.. YAY. I do own somebody. But it would be so cool if I owned the other awesome characters. :) :) :)**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

**PS: thanks for reading my fanfic! :)**

* * *

**Seth's POV**

Leah was happy.. Very happy. Ha. And very big. That makes me laugh.. She's huge.

I stepped into the kitchen where Leah was making dinner and smiled at her.

"Hey Leah." I said.

"Hey Seth." She said..

"So.. How many months are you?" I asked. "You are huge."

"Four and a half." She answered me.

"Oh." I said, looking down at her stomach.

"Yeah, I know.. I'm huge." She said, frowning. "But it's my little baby."

"Ah huh.." I said, laughing.

"I'm glad your back, Seth."

"Yeah.. Me too." I said, smiling warmly at her. "I missed you."

"Well. I didn't miss you." She joked, putting a plate in front of me.

"Oh you kid." I said, laughing.

"No. I'm serious." She said, kissing my cheek.

"Whatever.. Where is your body guard?" I asked, jokingly.

"Oh, Sam?" She askedd, laughing. "He is upstairs."

I raised my eye brows.. "He left you alone? That is a surprise."

"No I didn't." Sam said, walking into the room and wrapping his arms around my big sister's waist. "I was in the restroom.. She snuck out of the room." He frowned at her. "Bad girl!"

"Hey.. I told you I needed to make dinner." She said, laughing at him.

"But you knew you were sneaking out!" He countered.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, leaning over and kissing him..

"Aa.." He mumbled against her lips. "I forget."

"Yes. Yes you are." She answered for him, kissing him again.

"Guys. Get. A. Room." I said, laughing.

"Gr." Sam mumbled against Leah's lips. "Why must you ruin our fun?" He asked.. "Just go grab your girlfriend and join the party!" He said.

"She might be hungry.. I know I am." I said, laughing.

"Well then you two can eat!" Sam joked, sitting down beside Leah.

"Beth!" Seth called up the stairs.. "Are you coming to dinner?"

"Coming.." She said and I could hear her running down the stairs. She sat down beside Seth and took my hand under the table.. She kissed it..

"I love you, Beth Cooper." I stated.

* * *

**YAY. I love you. And Smileys.. :) :) :) **

**And Reviews.**

**Put them together and make me the happiest happy ever. :) :) :) **

**I want to smile. :) :) :)**

**---**

**Leah4Life**


	39. Jeffery's Back, Shit!

**Thanks for the reviews guys! :) :) You guys rock. :) And so I'm going to shut up and write the story.. :) :) :) YEAH!**

**Read. Enjoy. Review.**

**---**

**Leah4Life **

**Beth's Point of View**

Seth kissed my cheek and then stood up.. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Night, Beth." He whispered, as he walked to the door..

"Night, Seth." I said, knowing only Leah couldn't hear his sweet whispers.

Before I knew it he was gone and I smiled off into space.. Seth was great. And I could never thank him enough..

I laid back on my blanket and smiled at the ceiling. The night was dark and cold, and I soon heard the sound of rain on the roof of the house.

_I snuggled into my blanket and smiled at the sound of the rain hitting the roof rhythmically.. I closed my eyes, tired from the day I had spent walking the forest, trying like hell to find the man I love.. I hadn't found him, of cores, so once the sun had set I fumbled my way back home.. James had been angry at me.. But he always was, he hated me being out in the forest like that.. He thought I would get hurt. I told him I was fine.. He thought I would get lost. But I didn't care. I _would_ find Jeffery.. Even if it killed me._

_I opened my eyes and gazed out my open window.._

_There was a resounding boom and I frowned at Jeffery, who was slipping into my window no shoes, no shirt. _

_"Jeffery!" I yelled._

_"Yes." He said, frowning. "Want to take a walk?" He asked, still frowning. _

_"Sure.." I said, standing up.. He helped me out the window and then walked a few feet into the back yard.. He sat down on the grass and I sat down beside him. "What's going on? Where have you been?" I asked, slightly angry._

_"Beth.. I'm sorry, but we can't.. We can't be together anymore." He said, his eyes burning with sincerity.._

_I looked up at the sky, anywhere from his overyly sener eyes. "No. You love me. I love you.. We're going to get married and be together forever." My voice was flat. He could tell I didn't believe the words I spoke._

_"No. I don't love you. We _aren't_ getting married.." _

_I stared up at the sky.. I couldn't look in his eyes. "No. You can't do this." _

_"I have too, Beth." He took my hand, not gently but harshly, and then pulled the ring off my finger.. "Goodbye Beth." He said, standing up.. He walked away. Gone. I would see him. I would.. This wasn't goodbye. He would be around... But now he wouldn't kiss me. He wouldn't smile lovingly at me, kiss my cheek, tell me I'm beautiful... It was all over. Life, LOVE, meaning, my little world.. Everything. Over._

_I gazed up at the stars.. I had once found them beautiful. I had once loved them.. Now they mocked me. Now they were a slap to the face. And I hated them, but I couldn't look away.. The tears poured from my eyes.. Hard and for a very long time. When they did finally stop, I could easily believe that I had run out of tears, because now I cried only dry sobs.. _

_When I returned home early in the morning to my home, my chest was heaving and my sobs weren't that silent.. _

"Hey." The word startled me and I woke out of my light sleep. My eyes went first to the door, then around to the window.. My eyes bugged out and I felt a sob break through my chest. "Aw, what's wrong honey?" He asked.

"Get out!" I yelled at him.

"Don't be like that honey." He said, walking over to my bed.

"Get away, jerk." I yelled..

"Oh, now.. Don't be like that." He was stroking my face now and I was shaking under his hand. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Jeffery. Get out of this house. Get out of my life. Just leave! Go. You left me.. I moved on. Now let me go!" I commanded, knowing that I was losing control.

"Don't." He asked.

"Don't make me." I said, begging for self control.

"Oh, sweety.. What do you think you can do? You're only a weak little human girl.. I. Huh. I'm a were wolf. Do you really think you could hurt me?" He asked.

"Oh, you know nothing." I said.

"Beth!" Seth said, from the doorway.

"I'll take care of it, Seth.. You stay. I'll take care of hm." I told Seth.. Seth frowned, but then saw the determination in my eyes.. He nodded.

"Oh, Beth. You think you can take me.. You are such a fool." Jeffery said, stroking my face.

"You asked for it." I stated, before grabbing him by the shirt collar and throwing him out the window. . "I'll be right back, Seth." I told him, before jumping out the window.. I phased and then jumped on top of him. He was stunned, not able to move under me.. I ripped his skin once, twice, three times and then turned away.. I couldn't kill him. Not him. I phased back human and then squatted down in front of him.. "You didn't believe me." I stated, before leaning down and kissing his cheek. "Stay away from me. I may not be able to kill you, but I have some friends who could.. And they wouldn't think twice."

"You're not strong enough to kill me?" He asked, smiling.

"Oh. I'm strong enough. But I could never kill you, never. Once loved, always loved.. I may hate you with every fiber of my being, but there is one tiny little part of me that still cares. That still loves you.. But that's love for you. You can never really unlove someone." I turned away and walked back to the house. "Goodbye Jeffery."

I hopped back through my window and Seth smiled at me. "Wow. That was hot." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep.. I like mad and slightly murderous you. It's sexy." He stated.

"Thanks." I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.. I kissed him. "I love you."

* * *

**:) :) :) Aw. Jeffery came back. :( :( :( Sad. Me no like him. :) :) :) That's why I made him get hurt. **

**REVIEW. (HURRY.. :) I might go crazy.. Just kidding. :) I'm already crazy!) **

**:D.. The smileys are laughing.. :D.**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

* * *


	40. Drunken Changes

**Read. Enjoy. Review. **

**---**

**Leah4Life**

* * *

**Seth's POV**

What a night.. Beth's ex shows up. Beth kicks his butt and it was sexy..

I laughed as my phone rang and woke me up from my half sleeping half awake state.. "Hello?" I asked, still laughing.

"Seth! You answered. Yay." Quil.

"What do you need, Quil?" I asked, sleepily.

"Um.. Well I heard you were back, and we are running low on people to run patrols.. I was sort of wondering if you could talk Sam into coming out for patrol, today.. And you of cores.. But I haven't seen Sam in days. He doesn't leave Leah. Ever.. I was just wondering if you could talk to him."

"Yeah. I'll ask, but I don't think it'll work." I told him.

"Yeah, well just try.."

"Alright, see you later."

"Bye, Seth." The line went dead and I frowned at the phone.. Why oh why? Why me? I don't know how he thinks I'm going to convince Sam to leave Leah_.. So, Sam.. How about you come out for patrol today? They are a little short handed these days. _No. That wouldn't work.. He had to believe that Leah would be safe..

Light bulb..

Beth.. Beth could keep Leah safe! _Hey, Sam.. Could you come out for patrol today?_He would frown and give me some gruff reason why he couldn't.. I would smile encouragingly at him.. _Oh come on! She would be with Beth. You know she would be safe with her. You know she would._

He couldn't argue with that. I sighed and walked over to my door.. I walked out into the hall and to Leah's room (or should Leah and Sam's room?).. I knocked twice, two quick raps on the wood of the door. "Sam?" I asked.

"The answer is no, Seth.. So just go on." I heard him say from inside.

"Oh, come on Sam! Just let me talk to you!" I asked.

"Gr. Fine, come in." He said and I opened the door.. I walked inside and sat in the little chair in the corner.. "What?" Sam said from the bed.. Leah was sitting in his lap looking lost.. Ha. That was funny.

"Sam. Come on. The guys are tired. Leah will be safe here with Beth.. You know Beth can take care of her. She'll be fine. Beth won't let her get hurt." I looked at Sam, who was scowling.. "You know she'll be okay." I stated.. Sam was frowning..

"I'll be fine, Sam. Go help the guys." Leah said, from Sam's lap.

"Gr. Fine, I'll go." He growled.

* * *

**Leah's Point of View**

"You are a traitor." He said, kissing my cheek.

"Hey, they need you." I told him.

"Well, _I_ need you." He said, kissing my jaw.

"Oh. You can have me, the second you get off from patrol."

"I don't want to."

"Sam." I said, pulling away when he tried to kiss me (which physically hurt me..).

"Fine." He kissed my cheek and then hopped out the window.. I frowned and then walked out the door in my pajamas.. I made my way to the kitchen and began making breakfast for Beth and I.. After a moment I heard Beth enter the room.. "Hey." I said, smiling.

"Hi."

"Sam told me about what happened last night.. It must have been awful." I stated.

"Yeah, it was.. He just jumped through my window."

"Sam said he was a jerk to you.. I thought you were in love. I don't understand; why would he act like that?"

"Oh, Leah.. He comes around once a while and he's always drunk. Always.. He was drunk last night.. He is a drunk. Every sense his imprint died, he never came back.. And he turned into a hopeless drunk.. But believe me when I fell in love with him he was so much better. He was a fabulous person. He was special. He made me smile.. He was a good person and now he is just a drunk.. An awful drunk.. I hate that he changed so." Her voice was broken.

"That's terible.."

"Yeah. He was amazing.. He knew everything about me.. He knew everything from my favorite color to my biggest most worst fear.. And I knew him too.. His favorite color is green. He liked the argue.. His biggest fear was love.." She trailed off.

"What's your biggest fear?" I asked.

"Well, my biggest fear is a lot like his.. He is afraid of love... The power of love, how when your in love you give the other person the power to break you. I, I'm afraid of losing love.. I am scared of waking up one day and the love of my life won't be there.. Every day I worry.. Every day I am terrified... I am scared to death that one day your brother will wake up and not care. Not want me.. That he'll leave me."

"That won't happen. Seth loves you."

"He could change.. He could change his mind."

"But its not like that with him.. Seth won't imprint. You changed him.. He won't forget you... You saved him. He won't forget."

* * *

**Hey, hey, hey.. :) I was so MAD! My Internet crashed the second I minute I finished this chapter! I was about to edit it, but it didn't work. :( It made me frown.. And then when I went to save it, it went crazy! I had to write the whole thing over again! So, in my opinion this new version SUCKS. :) I hope it doesn't though! :) It made me sad.. **

**So, please review. :) :) :) :) I like to know how much my writing sucks.. :) JUST KIDDING!**

**---**

**Leah4Life**


	41. The Kill

**.. Hello. :) I like smiles. So you better be smiling! :) **

*******

**I love you, my fabulous readers! You guys are awesome.**

**Read. Enjoy. Review.**

**Reading is the most important thing, you can do! Forever.. Always.. Keep reading. Don't forget. :) **

**Enjoying is better, that keeps you reading.. :) Which keeps me smiling, and I hope it keeps you reading.**

**Reviewing is best-- it makes everyone happy.. Me and you! Yay.**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

* * *

**Seth's POV**

I ran.. Hard. I ran listening to the sound of three wolves paws hitting the ground.. Sam, Quil, and I..

_Um, guys? _Quil asked.

_What's up Quil?_ I asked.

_There's a guy out here._ He stated. _He's hurt._

_I'll be right there. _I thought changing my course to meet him.

I ran long and hard until I found him.. And in front of him the boy (man) that had been in Beth's room last night.

I phased and looked down at him.. "Don't mess with Beth." I told him. "Just leave her alone."

"Huh.. Are you the friend who wouldn't hesitate to kill me?" He asked, smiling.

"Yeah. I wouldn't. So stay away from her." I stated.

"Okay, sense you asked so nicely, I will leave her alone."

"I am not joking."

"Right." He said..

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you." I phased back and ran the rest of my patrol in silence..

* * *

**Leah's Point of View**

Beth and I were sitting cross legged on the sand looking out at the sunsetting over the water.

"This is so pretty." She said, smiling out at the reflection between sea and sky.. "I have never seen the sun set over the water."

"It's great." I stated..

"Hey, Beth." I heard an unfamiliar voice call.. I looked around to see a boy standing at the edge of the dark forest.. He was naked and had long scratches on his chest.. I looked over at Beth, who was frowning..

"Get away." She said.

"Oh, now, baby.. You don't have to be like that." He coxed, walking closer.

"Go." She commanded.

"Aw, now.. Don't say that.." He was so close to her now, his lips inches from hers.. "You know you want me too."

"No. I don't. Go." She pushed him away.

"You want me." He stated.

"I don't. Get away.." She said, frowning. He came closer and tried to kiss her, but she pushed him away. "Go."

"Beth?" Seth called.

"Seth!" I yelled back.

"Seth." Beth called to him.

He was running through the sand now; the change was fast, he was a wolf now flying through the air..

He growled and attacked Jeffery.

"Leah! Come on." Beth said, taking my hand and pulling me through the sand. We went back to the house and I sat down on the couch..

"Well.. That was weird." I stated.

"Yeah.. I'm sorry." She said.

"For? You didn't do anything.

"I hate that you had to see him like that.. He really was good once."

"I know, I believe you."

* * *

**Hey, Hi, Yo.. :) :D..**

**LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**Review, please.. :) **

**---**

**Leah4Life**


	42. My Baby Brother is Getting Married!

**Say Yay. :) Jeffery is dead. :) When did I get this masochistic (like Edward? No. Edward isn't like that!)?**

**Enjoy reading.. :) Enjoy enjoying.. :) Enjoy reviewing.. :)**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

* * *

**Seth's POV**

I ripped that boy (or is he a man? I don't care. I killed him.) and then threw the pieces in the dark ocean..

I watched as they sunk into the depths and then turned.. I ran to the house, where Leah was sitting in a chair frowning at Beth, who was laid out on the couch with her eyes closed.. I went to Leah first (for no real reason. .).. "Leah. Are you alright?" I asked my big sister, whose hand was hovering over her stomach.

"Fantastic." She stated. "Um.. I think you should check on Beth."

"Yeah, right." I stood up and walked over to Beth.. I knelt down beside her, and touched her face. "Beth?" I asked, stroking her face with my hand.

"Seth.." She said, opening her eyes. "Thanks."

"I love you." I stated, kissing her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Seth.. Where is Sam?" Leah asked, from across the room.

"Oh. Quil was talking to him when I left.. Sam was pissed. He wanted to get back." I laughed.

"Alright.. I think I'm going to go make dinner." Leah told us.

"Sure.." I didn't look away from Beth. She kissed me and I pulled away after a moment.. "Will you marry me?"

She kissed me again, but this time I let her. "Yes." She whispered against my lips.

"Come on." I pulled her up the stairs and into my bedroom.. I parked her on my bed and then went to take the little black box out of my desk drawer. I handed it to her and she smiled a beautiful starry eyed smile.. She opened it and then kissed my cheek.

"It's beautiful." She said, and I laughed. "What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing.." I lied.. It was just that the ring wasn't _that_ pretty.. Nothing compared to my beautiful Beth, and yet she thought it was beautiful.

"I love you Seth Clearwater." I said, kissing him.

* * *

**Leah's Point of View**

The kitchen was bright and lonely today.. I missed Sam. Someone needed to remind me why I told Sam to leave. Why had I done that?

"Hey, love." I felt his arms around me before I heard his words, but I felt a smile spread across my face.

"Hey, Sam." I said, turning around to kiss him lightly on the lips..

"I heard about what happened today with Jeffery.. I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" He asked, voice full of concern.

"I'm great.. I'm really worried about Beth, though." I told him.. His arms tightened around me.

"Don't be worried about her." He said, a bright smile across his face.

"Why not?" I asked, confused by the smile on his face.

"Seth just asked her to marry him." Sam told me..

"Aw.. That's so sweet.." I felt the tears pour out of my eyes..

"Leah.. Are you alright?" He asked, worried.

"Yeah. I'm great. It's just the baby is messing with my emotions.. Making me cry all the time." I said. "Must not be too long now." I stated.

He kissed the top of my head. "Are you sure?"

"Sam, I'm eight months in here!" I said.

"I meant, are you sure you're alright?" He explained.

"Yeah." I said. "I am." I promised. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah.. A bit." He said.

"Dinner's almost done." I said, turning back around to finish up dinner.

-

When dinner was finished I smiled at him. "It's done." I said, setting dinner on the table.

"Yay." He joked. I sat down beside him..

"Seth.. Beth. Dinner." I called up the stairs.

Soon Seth and Beth came bouncing down the stairs hand and hand.. They sat down across from us at the table and I beamed at Seth.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" I squealed, my eyes filling up with tears.

"Leah, honey. Are you alright?" Sam asked worried from my side.

"Yeah. It's just the baby! He's making my emotions crazy." I stated.

"Did you say, 'he's making my emotions crazy'?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. We found out while you were gone.." I told him.

"And you weren't going to tell Uncle Seth?" He asked, pretending to be angry. "I am hurt."

"I am so so sorry, Seth! Please forgive me." I begged.

"Okay.. Your forgiven." He said, smiling at me from across the table.

* * *

**I. See. A. Dog. :) Just kidding! I see no dog. **

**Review, please.. I need to really feel the love. :) **

**---**

**Leah4Life**

**PS: The baby gets to be born soon.. :) YAY. I LOVE BABIES!**


	43. 15th

**... Um. Just read.. :)**

**Then enjoy...**

**And finally, REVIEW. :)**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

* * *

**Leah's Point of View**

I snuggled closer to him in the early morning light, hoping I hadn't woke him.. I smiled into his chest and then laughed.

"What's funny?" He asked, laughing quietly himself.

"Um.. Nothing." I told him.

"Yeah.. Hey, lets check the date.." He said, smiling.. He reached into the pockets of his jeans and found his cell phone. "15th.." He murmured looking at me. "Wow.. I can't believe it. Today is your due date.." He murmured, touching my stomach.. The baby kicked it.

"You know that due dates don't always mean anything, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. But still." He said, kissing me. "Are you ready?"

"No.. But I don't think this is something that you can be ready for." I stated.

"You'll do good." He told me.

"Thanks." I replied, touching his face. "So warm."

"So not warm." He joked, touching my face.

"I love you."

"And I you." He kissed me and I pulled my arms around his neck to get closer. The baby started kicking again, and Sam pulled away.. He frowned down at my stomach. "Why? Why do you hate your daddy?!" He asked, kissing my stomach through my pajamas.

"Aw. He doesn't hate you." I said, laughing.

"Yes.. Yes he does." He argued.

"Sam our baby does not hate you!" I yelled at him.

"Okay, okay." He leaned in and kissed me again.. The baby started kicking like crazy again. "If he doesn't hate me, then why does he kick the crap out of you every time I kiss you?" He asked, frowning.

"I don't know.. But he doesn't hate his daddy. No. I won't allow that." I stated.

"Well, thank you." He joked, touching my face. "At least I can do that." He sighed.

"You were the one who stopped kissing me.. I don't really mind the kicking when you're kissing me." I told him, and it wasn't a lie. I didn't mind the kicking when his lips were on mine.

"Huh." He said, kissing me.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Leah was standing in front of the stove cooking breakfast and I was sitting in a chair at the kitchen table watching her..

"Oh.. Oh my." She said, just as her knees buckled underneath her.. I was at her side immediately, holding her up..

"Leah? Are you okay? Is it the baby?" I asked, touching her face with one scortching finger.

"I'm fine.. I just think the baby's coming." She told me.

"Come on, baby." I took her and grabbed the car keys.. We were out the door and in the car before Beth and Seth appeared at the front door. "Get Leah's stuff." I told them.

"She's having the baby?" Seth asked from where he was.

"No. We're going to go buy a watermelon! Yes, she's having the baby." I yelled at them.

"Calm down, Sam. I shouldn't even have another contraction for a while, so chill." She said, kissing my hand.

* * *

**Next chapter, I promise. :) **

**Review.. :) Please. **

**---**

**Leah4Life**


	44. Josh Matthew Uley!

Okay.. Here's the next chapter.. :) Hope you like.

**Read. Enjoy. Review. (you must have noticed that that is my new thing! I just love that!)**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

* * *

**Leah's Point of View**

Here I am. In a hospital bed, with Sam by my side and my sweet baby boy in my arms.. He looked mostly like Sam and that was good. I wanted a little Sam and I got one.

"I love you." Sam said, and I smiled up at him.

"I love you, too." I said.. He kissed the top of my head.

"Well.. What do you want to name him?" He asked, smiling brightly at me.

"Josh Matthew." I suggested and laughed at Sam's smile.

"Love it." He said, looking down at the angel in my arms.

"Want to hold him?" I asked..

"Yeah." He said, taking Josh and holding him against his chest..

There was a knock on the door and I looked up.. "Come in." I said, and Seth appeared trailed by Beth.. "You knocked?" I asked.

"Yeah. I did." He answered, walking over to me. "You okay big sis?" He asked, smiling.

"Yeah." I told him..

Seth turned to look at my baby, still in Sam's arms. "Oh, that's a cute baby." He said, eyes glued to Josh.

Josh let out a short cry and Sam laughed.. "What's that?" He asked, leaning in closer to the baby. "You want to see your Uncle Seth?" He asked, smiling. "Okay!" Sam handed Seth my little baby and I smiled at them.

"What did you name him?" Beth asked from across the room.

"Josh Matthew." I told her.

"That's a pretty name."

"Beth, come over here." Seth called.

Beth made her way over to Seth and Seth quickly handed the baby off to her.. "Now. That looks right." He stated.

"Oh, shut up!" Beth joked.

I looked over at Sam and laughed.. "What?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing." I answered, smiling rily.

-

"Ready to go home, Lee-Lee?" Sam asked as he watched me put Josh in his car seat..

"Yeah." I said, picking the car seat up..

"No, no, no." He said, taking the car seat from my hand.

"Oh, you." I said, leaning in and kissing him.

"You are not allowed to carry that." He commanded.

I laughed and we walked out of the room, hand in hand. "I can't wait to go home." I said.

"I know." He said.. We walked through the narrow hallways of the hospital and eventually through the sliding doors that led out into the sunlight. It was a bright day, but it was cold.. Not the coldest of La Push coldness, but cold still.. I leaned down and pulled the blanket I had tucked around Josh over his face. "So over protective." He joked.

"This coming from the boy who won't let me out of his sight." I joked back. "I won't let my baby get sick." I told him.

"He won't." He stated.

"Yeah.. Whatever. I'm going to keep him warm!" I promised him.

"Okay." He said opening Seth's car door (Sam had given Seth his truck and Seth had given Sam his car; trucks aren't good for babies..). "Here we go." He said.. "Home here we come."

"Now. Do you know how to fix his car seat? Or do you need me to do it?" I asked, jokingly.

"I think I can handle it." He said, laughing..

"Alight." I sat down in the front seat smiling to myself. This was perfect..

Sam sat down beside me after a moment, and kissed me. "Yay. No kicking." He joked, before starting the car. We drove slowly down the road and then to my surprise passed my house.

"Um.. Where are we going?" I asked.

"Home." He stated.

"We just passed home." I stated.

"No. We didn't." He said. He kept driving and then stopped in front of a little blue house with brown trim.. I was convinced that he was about to turn around when he turned the car off and got out.. He walked around the car and opened my door.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Helping you out." He said, taking my hand.. He helped me out and then put one arm around me.. "Welcome home, baby." He said, kissing my forehead.

"Oh my God." I said. "How did you? When did you?" I stuttered.

"I am just great." He stated, before letting go with me and getting our little baby out of the car seat. He handed me the baby, before taking my hand and leading me up through the little yard. "Esme Cullen helped me decorate... She loves to decorate." He told me opening the door..

* * *

**Hey! **

**The baby is born.. YAY.. :) **

**Who doesn't like babies? NO ONE. **

**Time to review. :) **

**Love you.**

**---**

**Leah4Life**


	45. Goodnight

**... I guess I'll just get back to the story. :) I haven't thought of anything clever to put on here..**

**Read. Enjoy. Review.**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

**...**

**Declaimer: I. Am. Not. Stephenie Meyer. (Although that would be SO cool.). So in turn I do not own Twilight(the awesomest book series, or Saga, ever to be written.. Just in case you didn't know and in which case you need to be put on medication, for this is something any SANE person would know!).. I would love to. But I didn't have the dream that led to the writing of the best selling hit Twilight, and it's three brothers (or sisters!), New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn.. I only own a few of MY characters (Beth and Josh for example.), but I try my very best to write a good story. :)**

* * *

**Leah's Point of View**

I lay my baby down in his little crib and then stared down at his sleeping body.. He was less than a week old and already looked so much like his daddy. He was my life and I loved him-forever- or at least as long as I could stay with him.. I kissed his little cheek and then left his room searching for Sam. "Sam?" I asked, walking around the house and smiling at the decor that Mrs. Cullen had put together for us while Sam wouldn't leave me alone (not that I minded..).

"In here." Sam called and I fallowed the sound of his voice into a small room with light blue walls and a big white bed in the center.. Sam was laid out in the middle of the bed looking up at the blue ceiling.

"Hey." I said, smiling.

"Hi." He said, without looking away from the ceiling. "Did you get Josh to sleep?" He asked, finally looking up at me with a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah." I said, laughing at his smile.

"Come here then." He said, sitting up.. I walked over to him and he opened his arms so I could slip into his arms.. "Ha. You feel great." He said.

"What does that mean?" I asked, laughing quietly to myself.

"It just means you don't have a big bump in your stomach!" He said, laughing.

"That would be because there isn't a baby in there anymore." I told him.

"Yeah. I know." He said, smiling.. "It still feels nice." I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Come here." He said, pulling me up closer to him and then kissed me..

"No, Sam." I said, pulling away. "Not tonight.. I just. I don't feel pretty."

"You don't feel pretty?" He asked, looking at me like I was crazy. I nodded and he took my face in his hands. "Leah Clearwater Uley. You are the most beautiful person in the world." He said, his eyes burning into mine with a fears sincerity..

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.. He kissed me back and I forced myself closer to him.

-

Josh's cry woke me up and I staggered out of bed.. I grabbed my robe, before walking out into the hallway and then to Josh's room. There was my little baby boy wide eyed and wriggling with it's soft cry..

"Come here, baby." I whispered to him.. I took him in my arms and then rocked him back and forth in my arms. "Shh.. Shh, Joshy, shh." I hugged him closer to my chest.. "Go to sleep, go to sleep.. Go to sleep little baby, go to sleep.." I sang to him. His little eyes closed, but I continued to sing quietly to him just in case.. "Go to sleep, go to sleep." I sang again.

"You look beautiful." Sam stated, appearing beside me in his pajama pants (no shirt). "I forget how beautiful your voice is." He stated.

"Not that beautiful." I stated.

"Um.. Your wrong." He said, kissing my neck.

"Whatever." I stated, setting Josh down in the crib..

"Come back to bed, baby." He told me.. "Maybe you could sing me to sleep." He suggested.

"If you want." I said, smiling to myself..

He took my hand and led me back to our little room.. He kissed me and I smiled. "What do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Huh.. I want what he got. But, more." He stated..

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I want you to sing to me, like you sang to him.. But more like I'm your husband not your baby son." He said, kissing me.

"Okay.." I said, pushing him down on the bed. I lay down beside him and then rolled over on my side so I could stroke his face gently..

"Go to sleep, go to sleep.." I sang, pushing the hair out of his eyes.. "Go to sleep, go to sleep.. Go to sleep little baby." I sang, quietly into his ear.. I kissed his jaw as I sang.. "Go to sleep, go to sleep.. Go to sleep little Sam." I kissed him.. "Go to sleep." I whispered.

"Yeah. That's nice." He said, laughing.

"Go to sleep.. My little baby." I sang into his lips.

"Better." He laughed.

"Good night, goodbye.. Little baby." I sang into his ear.. I kissed his bare chest.

"Uhh.." He moaned.. "That's nice." He murmured.

"I know." I answered, kissing him. "Sleepy time, honey.." I sang sweetly.

"Okay.." He moaned, agreeing.. He closed his eyes and I stroked my fingers over his closed eye lids.

"La, la, la, la, la.." I sang, brushing my finger tips through his hair.. "La, la, la, la.. Oh, oh, oh.. Go to sleep.. Goodnight. Sleep tight." I sang quietly to him.. I played with his tousled hair and then kissed his forehead.. "Go to sleep.. Go to sleep.. Go to sleep, my Sam. Go to sleep, my Sam." I sang into his ear.. "Ohhh.. Night, my love.. Night love, sleep tight love.. Time to sleep.. Time to sleep my little baby boy.. Goodnight." I sang to him.

"Goodnight." He whispered, lips in my ear.

"Night." I whispered, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Hahaha.. :) **

**I enjoyed that chapter! :) **

**That was fun for me to write. :) **

**Yes, I enjoyed that very much. :) **

**YAY! **

**---**

**Leah4Life**

**PS: REVIEW. :)**

Hey.. :)


	46. One Day

**Hey.. :) **

**I am SO happy. Guess why? I have 150 reviews.. :) I know it might not be much, but it's reviews that keep me going! And that's a lot to me. :) Even when this fanfic is over, don't stop reading my stuff (I already have a new one I'm going to start when I finish this one..).. JUST SO YOU KNOW: THIS IS ALMOST OVER! :(**

**Read. Enjoy. Review.**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

**PS: LOVING MY READERS.**

* * *

**Seth's POV**

I could hear her talking.. I didn't recognize the girl's voice. That worried me, so I listened in (only because I care).

"Beth! I'm so happy to here from you! I've missed you." The girl's voice said.

"Yeah, me too." She said.. "I was wondering if you would.. Jess, would you mind being my maid of honor?"

"Really? Me?" The girl asked, and I could tell she was crying.

"Of cores, Jess! You are my best friend!" Beth said.. Oh. This must be Jeffery's sister.

"Oh, thanks!"

"So.. When do you think you could come down? I mean we would need to get a dress and all."

"Umm.. I think I could come whenever!"

"Great! Come anytime."

"Alright! See you soon." Jess said.

"Bye." Beth said.

"Bye." I heard Beth close the phone and she appeared by my side.

"Jess is coming!" She yelled.

"I heard.." I said, frowning.. "Um.. Does she know that your husband to be killed her brother?" I asked, worried.

"Er.. No." She stated.

"Will I be hiding this little fact from her, or are we telling her?"

"I think it's best that she doesn't know.. I think she shouldn't know this fact. Why would she need to know something that would hurt her? This way she will just think her brother is rambling around drunk somewhere, instead of knowing you killed him and hating you because of it." She explained.

"I like your plan." I told her.

"Thanks."

"So.. What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Um... Go play baby?" She asked.

"Sounds like a plan." I answered, grabbing our coats off the couch. "Let us go." I helped her into her coat, before sliding mine down my arms.. I opened the door for her and she walked out over to the truck (Sam's old truck, we switched..).

-

"Seth!" Leah yelled when she opened the door wearing old jeans (I hadn't seen her wearing jeans in a LONG time) and a t-shirt..

"Leah!" I answered. "Can we come in and play with the baby?"

"Yeah." She said, walking into their little house.. We fallowed and she stopped in the little living room. "Why don't you guys wait in here and I'll go get the baby.."

"No need, love." Sam said, walking into the room holding Josh..

"Oh, look! It's a cute little baby." I said, laughing. "Let me see my little nephew." I said, walking over to Sam and taking the baby from him..

"Be careful with my baby!" Sam snapped.

"Oh, he'll be good with him." Beth promised, walking over to me and smiling at me. "You look so cute with a baby." She told me.

"Oh, thanks." I said, laughing.

"So what's going on?" Leah asked, from the couch.

"Um.. Nothing much!" I said.. "Oh, wait.. Beth has some news."

"What?" Leah asked Beth, smiling.

"Well, my friend Jessica is coming to town.. She's going to be my bridesmaid." Beth told her, beaming.

"That's great." Leah told her.

"Yeah, I know. It's great. She's Jeffery's sister.. But I promise she's not a drunk!" Beth promised, looking at the baby.

"One day, angel.. One day." I whispered in her ear.

* * *

**I love this.. SO EXITED.. :) **

**I'll update soon.. I promise. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe Monday... BUT I PROMISE TO HAVE UPDATED BEFORE TUESDAY.. :) **

**Just So You Know: This fanfic is over after Seth's wedding.. :(**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

**PS: REVIEW.**


	47. Great

**Almost over.. :(**

**Here's chapter 47..**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

**PS: Read. Enjoy. Review**

* * *

**Beth's Point of View**

Everything was ready..

Jess had called yesterday, telling me that she would be here tomorrow.. So I made sure the guest bedroom was ready, and set it up so that Leah and Sam would come over for dinner tonight with baby Josh.. Now I was in the kitchen making dinner and humming a Lula by..

"Hey, you." Seth said, walking into the kitchen..

"Hi, Seth." I replied, not looking away from the stove.

"Ha.. You are distracted." He said, laughing.

"Yeah.. A bit." I stated, still not looking away.

"It's going to go fine! Stop worrying." Seth said, in my ear.

"I know, I know. I just want everything to be perfect." I told him..

"Yeah, well everything will be perfect.. Now calm down." He begged.

"I am calm." I stated.. I was.. Just overly exited. I finally looked away from the stove and smiled at him. "I'm just so exited!"

"I know, honey.." He kissed me.

"Sorry.. I don't mean to neglect you." I said, laughing.

"Yeah, well.. I guess I'll survive." He said, laughing.

"I hope so.." I said, laughing.. "Cause when she leaves... You won't be getting me away from you." I kissed him and he laughed..

"Yeah.. I'll survive for the aftermath." He promised.

"Thanks."

-

The door bell rang at five and I hopped up knowing it wouldn't be Sam and Leah (they weren't coming until five thirty..).. "I got it!" I yelled up the stairs to Seth, who was changing clothes.. I smoothed my sun dress and then went to answer the door.

"Oh, Jess." I cried, when I saw her. Had she really gotten taller? She had always been tall, tall as the wolves.. It never had made any sense to me. I guess somewhere in her there was this recessive were wolf jean that effected her height, but not her actually being a wolf. Huh.. Not cool. It would've been nice to have another female were wolf.

"Beth." She sqealed, hugging me.. She let go and beamed at me.. "I can't wait to meet Seth.. This is so exiting.."

Just then, Seth appeared at my side, looking dashing in his jeans and a white polo.. "Here, let me get that for you." He said, taking her bags out of her hand.

"Thanks." Beth said, smiling at me.. When she thought Seth wasn't looking she mouthed, "He's cute," at me.. But I know Seth saw it, because a big smug smile crossed his face. I just smiled at her and pretended not to notice Seth's big grin (unlike Jess, who was now blushing and looking at the ground.).

Seth took her bags to the guest room and I sat down on the couch beside Jess.. "So." I said..

"Yeah, guess what?" She asked, a big grin a lot like Seth's appeared on her face..

"What?" I asked, smiling.

"Jeffery came back." As she said this, Seth walked into the room his grin completely gone.

"What? When?" I asked.

"The day you left, he came stumbling in.. Then by lunchtime he was gone. He didn't say much the whole time.. But it's always good to see him, to know that he's okay. I often worry that he's out there hurt and alone... But there's nothing I can do. His 'little visits' are what keeps me sane." She told us.

I felt Seth's guilty gaze burning into my head, but I kept my eyes locked with Jess's. "So. Did he say where he was going, when he left?" I asked, slightly worried.

"No, you know he doesn't tell us.. He never did. Every time he comes, he goes so soon without a word. He doesn't even say goodbye." Her smile was gone, replaced by a broken frown.

"Oh.. Sorry about that, Jess." I said, frowning myself.

The door bell rang and Seth went to get it.. "Who's here?" Jess asked, smiling again.

"Seth's sister Leah, her husband, and their newborn baby Josh." I told her.

"Oh, yay. I love babies." She said, beaming now.

"Me too." I stated remembering Seth's words from the other day.. _'"One day, angel.. One day"' _I smiled to myself as I saw Seth holding the baby (I'm sure the second he opened the door he pried the poor baby from whichever of his parents that had been holding him.) fallowed by an frowning Leah (she must have been holding the baby, and now she's mad at Seth.. Always funny!) and a laughing Sam (he was having fun watching Leah being mad..).

"Alright, time for introductions." I said, smiling at them.. I stood up and walked over to Seth.. "Jess, this is Seth, you probably already figured that out, but anyway." I smiled at Seth and then turned to Leah.. "And this is Leah, Seth's big sister.." I continued, turning to Sam and smiling. "And this is Leah's husband Sam." I sighed, before walking over to the little baby in Seth's arms.. "Give him here." I said, laughing at Seth's torn expression.. After a moment he gave the baby up and I took him over to Jess.. I sat down on the couch holding him, and then smiled at Jess. "This is Josh Matthew, Leah and Sam's little newborn baby." I explained..

"Aw. He's so cute. How newborn is he?" She asked.

"Two weeks." Leah said, now smiling at her little baby boy from across the room.

"He's precious." Jess commented.

"Yeah." I answered, quietly.

"Can I?" Jess asked..

"Sure." I said, handing her little Josh.. Josh was giggling and squirming in his little blanket.

"Aw. He's so cute." She said, again.

"Um.. I'm sorry about your brother." Sam said, from beside Leah. I looked up at him amazed.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking up. She understood why _I _would say sorry.. But someone who really doesn't know her. That didn't make any sense to him.

"Er.." Sam looked from me to Seth and then back again, searching for a way out of this hole. He thought we told her. Crap. "Well, Beth told us that he's a drunk and that he came back to town just as Seth and her were leaving.. That's bad." He said.. That _would_ have been a good save. If Jess didn't think that I just now found out about that.

"I thought you just found out?" She said, looking over at me.

"Well, no.. I heard him in the forest that day. But I didn't know when he would get around to actually coming into town." I explained to her..

Her eyes were suspisious and I had the worst feeling that we would have to tell her. "Something is going on here and I want to know what it is."

I looked over at Seth, frowning deeply.. "Um.. Leah why don't you take the baby." I suggested.. Leah took her little baby and held him to her chest.. "Well, you see something happened." I told her.

"What?" She asked, frowning.

"He showed up here." I told her.. Her eyes bugged out in surprise. "He fallowed us.. And well he showed up in my room and was drunk and well I threw him out the window, I was trying to scare him.. Make him go home, but it didn't work. He showed up another time when Leah and I were on the beach. Seth had warned him, but he wouldn't leave.. He wouldn't leave me alone and so.. He killed him, okay? Only because he loves me.. So please don't be mad at him. He was trying to protect me." I told her, eyes glistening. I didn't look at her, I looked at the fragile pink flowers on my dress.

"Let me get this right, he fallowed you here." She asked.

"Yes." Seth answered for me.

"Showed up in her room." She asked, addressing only him now.

"Yes."

"She threw him out the window, trying to scare him."

"Yes."

"He wouldn't go away.. So you kill him."

"Yes.." Seth answered, frowning deeply.

"Great." She said, standing up and leaving the room.

* * *

**Aw. That sucked. :( I hate that ending... Something good will happen next. I promise. :) (BUT I HAVEN'T THOUGHT OF IT YET!)**

**Thanks for reading.. :)**

**Hope you enjoyed. :)**

**Now is that special time when you review. :)**

**--- **

**Leah4Life**

**PS: YES! Longer chapter.. :)**


	48. For Her

**Hey. I bez sad.. This fanfic is almost over. **

**Will everyone be happy by the end?**

*****

**Now. You must fallow some steps while reading this fanfic. :) Here they are: **

**1. Read. (a most essential step to which must happen before any of the fallowing steps occurs..) **

**2. Enjoy. (this is very important. If you don't enjoy, I wrote this whole chapter for no reason!). **

**3. Review. (this step is an important one; for if I have no reviews, will I have the strength to keep writing? No. Your reviews keep me writing and keep my interested, SO KEEP THEM COMING, or you might never get to know the end of the story *cue evil laugh*!!)**

**Now you are prepared to finish this fanfic.. **

*****

**This message will self destruct in one minute. :D**

**---**

**Leah4Life**

* * *

**Seth's Point of View**

"Well, now.. That didn't go well." I commented, trying to lighten the mood.. Beth was crying and I was feeling awfully guilty. But shit! What was a supposed to do? Let that Jeffery guy rape her? Would he have just left? Or would he have turned on my at that moment pregnant big sister? No. I couldn't take that risk. I wouldn't let that guy rape the love of my life and then possibly my big sister! Jessica should be able to understand that.. She would be just upstairs, all I had to do was explain what he was going to do to Beth.. She would understand.. Wouldn't she?

"I'm sorry." Sam, who was still standing beside Leah who was clinging to her little baby, said. "I didn't mean to. I thought she knew."

"I know you did.." I answered for Beth.. I took Beth's face in my hands and I looked at her. "Calm down.. I'm going to go talk to her." I told her, standing up and walking through the house to where I could hear her crying. She was in the guest bedroom Beth had fixed for her and were I had left her stuff... I knocked on the door once and then stood back waiting.

"Leave me alone." She said, through the closed door.

"Jessica just let me talk to you." I begged through the door.

"No.. I don't want to talk to you." She yelled.

"Alright.. I'll talk to you like this then. It's that or let me in." I told her.

"Fine." She growled at me. "Come in." Her voice was cold, broken..

"Thank you." I said, opening the door and walking over to stand in front of her.. "It wasn't just that." I told her, looking into her dark, watery eyes. "Jessica, he would've raped her." The girl's eyes were wide and surprised. "He really would've. And in my mind I couldn't be sure.. I mean, would he stop with Beth? Or would he have moved on to my big sister, who was sitting at her side? She was pregnant, pregnant! I couldn't wait it out and see.. I had to do it. He just _couldn't _hurt them. Beth and Leah are the most important people to me.. The two people who I know I really need. I couldn't let them get hurt, you have to understand that." I stated.. "And you can be sad, I understand that.. You might even hate me. But don't take it out on Beth. It's not her fault, and it's not mine.. It's not his. He is-was a bitter drunk, Jessica. He wasn't the brother you remember and you love. He was different, you said it yourself. He wasn't the same. Now don't take it out on your best friend.. Don't let this come between you." I begged her.

"I won't take it out on her." She promised, but her eyes were cold. "I may understand why you did it. You had to protect your sister and the girl you love, but I can tell you this.. We aren't going to be close. We aren't going to friends. I will stand beside her while she marries you, but for her. Not for you.. Cause she wants me to. Nothing more."

"That's all I ask for." I answered her. "Will you come in for dinner?"

"Yeah." She said, frowning.. She didn't want to, but she was a good friend.

"Thank you.. Beth wants this to work out." I told her..

"I won't be stopping it." She stated, standing up.

* * *

**Ha. This is A REALLY short chapter.. :) **

**:D.. Don't give up.. Let me see.. Two chapters left? Yeah sounds about right.. :D. KEEP READING (and writing. (REVIEWS)).**

**---**

**Leah4Life**


	49. You Have To Let Him Go

**HERE IS CHAPTER 49... **

**---**

**Leah4Life**

**PS: READ. ENJOY. REVIEW.**

* * *

**Beth's Point of View**

The date was fast approaching.. May 15. It was only a week away now and my heart raced every minute. I was scared. Very nervous for some reason I couldn't identified. Why was I nervous? I was marrying a man whom I love and who just happens to be my imprint. No reason to be worried, right?

I was afraid, but I knew it would be okay.

Seth had talked to Jess.. That was okay, I knew in my heart that Seth and Jess wouldn't be friends.. I knew they wouldn't be close, they wouldn't be anything close to friends.. To tell you the truth I think she hates him.

But Jess had gone with me to pick out our dresses.. We found a perfect one for both of us and now we are just talking and having pillow fights (why? I have no idea.. It just feels right!).. Seth had found us once in the middle of one and had a bit of a laughing fit.. He was rolling on the floor and holding his sides.. But we didn't stop.

The wedding was coming so soon and know we are just finalizing stuff.. It's almost done, soon we'll just be hanging out and being girls.

Seth was spending a lot of time with 'the guys' and I was seeing the most of him at night, when he'd crawl into my bed, snuggling up with me.. He would kiss me and I would laugh.. The night would seem short, though only because that was our only time together. I miss him. And sleeping in the same bed with him nearly every night, that didn't seem to be cutting it.

* * *

**Leah's POV**

My baby cried quietly in my arms as I fixed it's bottle.. "Shh.. Don't want to wake daddy up." I whispered to him. I walked silently back to his room and sat down in the rocking chair with him.. He drank the milk quite silently and then was out like a light.. I laughed very quietly before standing up very carefully and lay Josh down in his little crib..

I stared down at him, smiling.. He was beautiful, just like his daddy.. That wasn't all he had in common with his daddy: he had my heart.. I loved this little baby as much as I loved his daddy..

I frowned at the coldish air in the room and pulled a little blanket out to cover him up.. Before returning upstairs, I adjusted the thermostat.. It was hard to tell it was cold when your husband was a were wolf.. The heat hadn't cut on yet, when I snuggled back in with Sam, but I was immediately warm.. I snuggled in close and then saw him watching me. "Oh.. I thought you were asleep." I stated.

"Yeah, well." He said, leaning down and kissing me. "We all think things."

"Did I wake you?" I asked.

"No.. The baby did.." He admitted.

"Oh.. Sorry. I tried to keep him quiet." I told him.

"I know, I heard.. It's okay.. I really don't mind." He stated, kissing me again.

"I don't either.." I replied, my lips playing on his.

"What are you wearing to the wedding?" He asked, smiling. I felt my face crash down and I tried to stop it, but I couldn't help it.. "What is it, Lee-Lee?" He asked.

"Nothing, really." I said, tearing pouring from my eyes. "It's just he's my baby brother.. It's so soon." I said, tearing falling only to be caught on Sam's gentle fingers.. He is getting used to the crying all the time side effect of having a baby.. I wonder when that would stop. I'm hoping soon.

"Hey, hey.. You know he's not a baby anymore. He's a man. He loves her, they'll be okay, Leah. Don't worry about them."

"I'm not worried exactly.. It just seems so soon." I answered him.

"He'll be fine, Leah. They love each other." He promised.

"I know.." I told him.. "He'll always be my baby brother." I told him.

"I know, baby. But you have to let him go." Sam told me, one hand in my hair and the other still wiping my tears away.

* * *

**Seth's Point of View**

Right now I could feel Beth's pulse running full speed under me and I had to bite my lip not to laugh.. What was up with that? Her heart rate has been going crazy lately.. Always fast, but sometimes faster than usual. Blood pulsed through her veins fast and hard and I couldn't suppress the quiet laugh.. I knew so was nervous. But why would she be? We're good.. It'll be okay, whatever it is. What could possibly make her heart beat so feverishly?

"What are you laughing at?" She asked from under me..

"Oh, nothing honey." I said, laughing again.

"I hate it when you lie.. But you are so bad at it, that its cute." She whispered lips inches from mine.

"I know. I'm very cute." I said, kissing her.

"So cute!"

"I know.. I should be a baby." He joked.

"You should.." She laughed at that. "Oh my God! My fiance is a baby!" She joked.

"No.. I'm a man.. I just should be a baby." I answered her, smiling.. "Believe me."

"Huh.. I _think_ I believe you... Come here and show me." She joked.. I leaned in and kissed her until I was about to die of lack of Oxygen. "Okay.. I believe you." She panted.

"Thanks." I joked, laughing.

"I love you." She said, lips so close to mine.

"Forever." I stated.

* * *

**So. Next to last chapter.. You like? :)**

**REVIEW ME TO ANSWER. :)**

**---**

**Leah4Life**


	50. Not Another One

**I think I'm going to cry! This is the last chapter.. :'(**

**Goodbye Imprint! Hello You and I Are A Story That'll Never Get Told.**

**Read. Enjoy. REVIEW. *MOST IMPORTANT.. OKay, no. Reading would be the most important, because if you don't read you can't enjoy or review!***

**---**

**Leah4Life**

* * *

**Leah's Point of View**

I got up early this morning to make a big breakfast for everyone.. Sam must have heard me, because as I stood there making breakfast I felt his strong arms wrap around me. "Hey there beautiful."

"Hi." I said, smiling.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Um.. I'm making breakfast." I said, struggling to keep my concentration as he moved the hair off my neck and kissed it.. I moaned quietly.

"You like?" He asked, kissing my neck again.

"Yeah, but stop." I begged.

"Why?" He asked, crestfallen.

"Because I can't concentrate and I'm trying to cook." I explained.

"You would rather cook than have me kiss you?" He asked, frowning.

"No. But I'm trying to make a big breakfast for Beth's big day." I told him, tearing up.

"Beth smeth." He said lips touching my ear.

"Sam." I begged and he let go of me, quite reluctantly."Thanks.." I turned around and kissed him quickly. "Later." I promised and then turned back to my cooking..

"Later then." He said, kissing my cheek.

I heard Josh cry out from upstairs and I turned to him. "Why don't you go check on the baby?" I asked him..

"Alright." He said, before walking out of the room to go check on our little baby..

-

"Morning." Beth said, walking into the kitchen and smiling at me.. She was in a little white sun dress, a lot like mine.

"How was your night?" I asked her.

"Pretty good." She answered.

"That's good." I smiled as I set her plate on the table... I placed all the plates on the table and then looked at Beth who was busy eating some eggs.. "I'll be right back." I told her.

"Alright." I answered.

I walked into Josh's room to find Sam sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of the room holding my baby boy.. "Hey there." I said to them.

"Hi mommy." Sam said in a baby voice, waving Josh's little hand.

"You two hungry?"

"Yeah." Sam said, standing up.

"Let me see the baby." I said, taking the baby out of his arms.

"You took my baby!" He wined.

"Our baby." I corrected.

"Yes.. Our baby." He repeated.

"Come on." I said, walking out of the room.. As I passed, I knocked on Jessica's door.

"Yeah?" Jessica called.

"Breakfast." I called to her.

"Thanks." Jess said from inside.

-

We had left for the church at two thirty (the wedding started at three thirty.. Sam and I (I had Josh wrapped in a little blue blanket.) went to go see Seth. I knocked on the door Embery had pointed at saying that Seth would be there and waited for a moment..

"Come in." Seth said from inside.

Sam opened the door for me and I stepped in to see my baby brother in a black suit with his hair combed over.. "Aw." I said, rushing over to hug him. "You look so nice, dashing and all." I said, still hugging him, tears in my eyes. "You'll always be my baby brother." I told him, pulling away and kissing his forehead.

"Oh.. I love you, too, Lee- Lee." He said, smiling at me. "I'll always be your baby brother. Always." He promised.

"You look great man." Sam said, shaking his hand..

"Thanks.. Can I see the baby?" Seth asked me.

"Sure." I said, handing him Josh.

"Hey, little guy." He said.. "Say hi to your Uncle Seth." Josh just smiled at Seth.. "Well, that's good too." Seth hugged my little baby before looking at me.. "You guys should go sit down." Seth said, kissing my cheek and handing me the baby.

"Okay.. Bye Seth." I said, tears still falling.

"Bye." Seth said..

"Bye, Seth.. Good luck." Sam said, winking.

We walked back into the church and sat down in the front row.. I'm with Seth. The closest thing he has to a parent.. I sat there holding Josh close to my chest with Sam sitting close with his arm draped around me.. Josh wined a little and I held him closer..

"Shh, baby." I said, kissing his little forehead.

"So, Leah.. Are you going to cry?" He asked, jokingly.

"Um.. Let me see." I pretended to think about it. "I'm already crying!" I nearly yelled.

"It's okay.." He said, pulling me closer.

Seth, Jacob, and Mr. Collins (the minister) stepped out of a door near the front of the church.. The music started playing and it seemed like everything was going on fast forward.. Soon enough Beth(in a stunning white floor length dress that made her look four sizes smaller) and Jessica (in a violet knee length dress that hugged her curves in a way that I was sure made any single man go wild.) were standing in the front of the church and Beth was holding Seth's hand, while staring lovingly into his eyes.

I didn't hear the words, not until the binding words were said.. "I do." Beth said, her eyes sparkling with bright tears..

When Seth spoke, "I do," I really thought I was going to start sobbing right here and now.. The tears fell harder and I felt Sam pull me even closer to his side, kissing the top of me head. It was over and people were leaving now.. Sam nudged me and told me it was time to go.. "Come on, Leah." He said, helping me stand up..

"Sorry." I said..

"It's alright, love.. Everyone cries at weddings." He said, taking the baby out of my arms.. "But I'm not letting you carry our baby like this."

"That's a good idea." I stated, as we filtered into the reception..

I spotted Emily, who was beaming, standing beside Embery.. Sam steered us in the direction to them and soon I was standing beside Emily.. "Hey, Leah." Embery said, as the first dance started. "You look awful."

"Everyone cries at weddings." I said, turning to Emily.. "So.. What are you so happy about?" I asked, smiling at her.

She took Embery's hand and then raised her left hand to show me what I knew would be a ring.. "We're getting married!" She squealed.

I laughed.. Not another one.

* * *

**Well. That's it. **

**I'm not sure when I'll be starting my new one.. I'm trying to get it started and stuff.. So give me a few days and then I'll publish the next one... I already gave you the name, so you know what to look for! :) **

**Thanks so much for reading my 50 chapters, long and short, THANK YOU. You have really helped me keep going.. :) So try out my new story when I publish it. I'll try to hurry.. Who knows when I'll be exactly ready? I'm not sure. Just don't give up. I'm going to try and be fast, but who knows.. **

**THANK YOU.. And don't forget to review.**

**---**

**Leah4Life**


End file.
